The Reaper
by Stardust Terrastar
Summary: "If being crazy would take away this burden, if madness will take away the pain, then I'd gladly welcome it back again!" After Fairy Tail abandoned her, Lucy took refuge into the arms of insanity, and committed crimes that she knew she'd regret. Seven years later, Lucy came back with vengeance on her side. But is that all she truly wants? Can they save her? Or will she save them?
1. Chapter 1: Something I Never Had

**Chapter 1  
Something I Never Had**

* * *

Do you see me?

Do you feel me like I feel you?

Call your number I cannot get through,

You don't hear me and I don't understand,

**When I reach out, oh I don't find your hand  
**  
Where they wasted words and did they mean a thing?

And all that precious time but I still feel so in between.

* * *

Today, Fairy Tail lost its usual rowdy aura. It wasn't as loud as a few days before, and almost half of it was destroyed, just like the town. The Guild is closed for the day, and business is stopped for most mages. Only a handful of people are inside the Guild, all of them seemed to have been drained out of their usual cheerful or loud or energetic personas. Everyone was serious, they all meant business. Silence was inside the Guild: No one spoke, not a sound out of place. All one could hear is this slow and tensed breathing of all the people present inside.

The Guild, unlike any other day, was completely and utterly silenced. A thick aura of dread and grief loomed above everyone, consuming the whole Guild and preventing people from coming in.

Everyone is inside the small room of the Master, which surprisingly fit everyone inside. All of them avoided each other's gaze, especially this one seemingly special gaze for the day. They were all doing their best not to react to this one situation. And most of them had different thought of what was happening.

Some of them do not understand why they were present for this…judgment day. The other some seemed to simply do not care for the agenda they would tackle this day. While the last some would rather be in any other place but this one, desiring to avoid being there when the subject is covered.

Makarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail, the acting father of those who were orphaned and the patriarch of the Guild sighed sadly. Sadness emanated from his very core, of his very soul which was accompanied by other emotions. The Third Master hates this task, and would've loved not doing this but this was for the better of all, not only for his children, not only for the town which was concerned, but for _her_ as well. Even if this would be painful for him, he will gladly take the burden of doing this act that he knows would cause pain to his other children.

But why did he have to invite his other children who seemed to be in pain as well? Why did he have to shove it in their face that he will be removing her? Makarov cannot fully understand. But what he knew was that this was harder when he exiled his grandson.

Because this girl found family in Fairy Tail, and he was sure that this would be a lot _more_ painful for her, unlike Laxus who can endure what it would feel to leave your home. To put it simple: Lucy is a lady, and Laxus is a man. Laxus can take care of himself, and Makarov wasn't sure if Lucy could.

But the decision had been talked over not only by the people of the Guild, but by the town's people as well. And based on the votes, this was the _best_ thing that the government offered to Makarov.

"For causing massive chaos in the town, for attempted murder of many lives not only of our fellow mages but of unconcerned and innocent civilians, and for creating heavy casualties towards many homes..." Makarov paused, he hesitated for a second as he averted his gaze from the girl by turning around. Choosing his words properly, Makarov sighed.

"I, Makarov Dreyar, along with concerned others, had chose to exile you, Lucy Heartfilia, from this Guild and from this city and its neighboring cities as well." Makarov spoke. He stared at the beautiful afternoon shade of light that was outside his window, but then, it wasn't enough to make him forget what he had said and what impact it can do.

Can she find any other Guild that would accept her? Makarov do not think so. What she did could make her life a _lot_ harder. Most people heard of the calamity in Magnolia, that was why other towns went to make it sure that Lucy won't be any threat to them. And that would mean that Lucy must flee the country just to get a proper job that would sustain her needs. She will have to leave Fiore. And that decision was final.

Everyone were surprised when out of nowhere, the woman who was exiled, broke down to her knees, her tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Goodbye Fairy Tales**

* * *

I do not know if my knees broke or if I chose to fell on my knees. I was too dumbfounded at the Master's decision. It wasn't as if I killed anyone. No, I didn't even know what was wrong. My sins weren't _that_ bad, so why is its punishment this heavy?

Someone tricked them. Yes, that is the only possible option I could think. But then, tricking the Master is nearly impossible. But there must be something…there has to be another way. And there is no way the Master alone could decide such decisions! I can even remember when he forgave _them_, but—

This is preposterous!

This is unthinkable!

"Impossible…" I muttered under my breath. This decision, this was flawed. This is biased. Someone must've…someone…

"No!" I shouted, causing some of them to jump in surprise, while the other's look remained unchanged. Cold and unforgiving. My body began to shake; it began to tremble uncontrollably. My head blanked. I cannot and will never accept this decision. There is no way. No way. I've already help fixed almost everything with my savings, almost every casualty they seemed to blame on me, and I thought that was _my_ punishment. So why am I being sentenced once more? This is wrong!

This is injustice!

Right?

"Master, you've already punished me enough, right? I, I already helped rebuild the Guild and town, and I will do my best to remake it back to how it was before. I'll pay for everything, even if it meant I have to give up my apartment. I…I'll even work at the bar for free and…and…" I trailed off and cried. That's all I could really do by myself. Most of my keys were confiscated, removing half of my powers and leaving me virtually useless for most jobs. And it wasn't as if I could take on S-Class or A-Class jobs.

But just like all these times, my tears were useless. They remained unfazed by what I did, their look of nonchalance disguising their angry faces. I knew they were angry, I just don't know if what I did is truly that _bad._

_'Wasn't it them who told me that doing something for the sake of your loved one isn't truly bad. Why can't they see it now.'_ I want to think that they were hypocrites, but I do not know if it would help me or not.

"I—" I hesitated talking. Will they hear me? I don't think there'd be harm in trying…I think it'd be worth a shot. Now Lucy, drink your pride and start begging.

"I am very sorry for everything I did. I beg of you to please…please let me stay. I don't care if you don't forgive me yet, just let me stay. Don't kick me out Master, I…I don't want to go!" I cried but Master wasn't looking. He was simply standing there by the window.

I thought he wouldn't respond. But then, his respond wasn't of much help anyway.

"I am sorry my child but I have no choice. You decided to choose your path, and forced us to decide on this one," No. _They_ decided. I know it wasn't you Master. I'm your…

You're what, Lucy? How could I be better from the others again? I'm not really that special, I brought trouble to the Guild, I almost got our Master killed and our Guild destroyed. So how was _I_ important in here?

That's right.

That's why they could _easily_ let me go.

Because I was of no importance.

Juvia was strong, and is very powerful with her water body and her water attacks.

Gajeel is a dragon slayer of high caliber.

While Lucy Heartfilia? She's just another Celestial Mage and despite having ten spirits in her side, cannot even command them very well because she doesn't have enough stamina to summon them without tiring herself or getting herself almost killed.

But again. Where would I go…? To my father? I don't think my coming to him would help anything. But there'd be no town which will accept me after what I did. They put emphasis on that. The neighboring towns being most of Fiore, I was sure of that.

So where would I go…

"I…I won't have anywhere to go to Master…" I said, I don't think it'd be of much help anyways. But they knew that I wouldn't have anywhere else to go to, right?

And they still chose to remove me from their lives. Right. They _are_ removing me from their lives right now. The mere thought brought me sadness and pain.

Click!

"And I…I don't think I'll survive without—" "Lucy, our decisions are final and cannot be waved, I am so sorry but you'll have to go," the Master said as he cut me off. Something I never truly anticipated.

I cannot move. I was petrified on my place, my body unresponsive and my chest tightening up and becoming as heavy as lead.

"Final…" I repeated as if it seemed as impossible.

"Your decisions are…final…" I repeated once more. So they won't think twice of exiling me. I looked around and their faces were still unchanged. But their eyes didn't remain. They changed but I cannot truly see the change or identify it. I was too…immense with my own feeling. But I know they changed.

Click!

"How…? How can your decisions be finalized so soon? I, please reconsider Master. I, I'll beg, here, I'm on my knees," I said, unsure of what I was doing. I'm not even sure if what I'm saying even made sense.

But the Master didn't budge from his place.

"Look at me Master!" I yelled surprising everyone once more. I do not know what came to me. Is this what they're talking about? I got to admit, I surprised even myself.

But he didn't look. He is cold and unforgiving, just like the rest of them.

_'Daddy I'm sorry!'_ I was shocked with the memory.

Click!

Desperation dawned on me but my body cannot move at all before everything became more blurred and blurred as the time passed by.

* * *

**Third Person**

"You have to reconsider Master! Please reconsider this! I won't survive without Fairy Tail!" Lucy cried out surprising everyone at her sudden aggressiveness. She began to stand up before walking towards Levy.

"Levy, please help me tell Master! That's why you're here right? To help me make Master change his decisions?! Tell him to forgive me, please!" Levy did not know how to react as Lucy went to her knees once more and clutched Levy's feet.

"Please Levy! Tell Master that I won't, that I can't survive without Fairy Tail! Tell at him I need you, that I need Natsu, and everyone! I…I don't know where to go Levy. I have _nowhere_ to go!" Lucy cried as she looked at Levy from below.

But what she did next surprised everyone.

Lucy Heartfilia, princess of the infamous Heartfilia Kozen, kissed Levy's feet.

"Lucy," Levy's voice was hoarse as she winced at what Lucy did and what she'd say next.

"You can still write and sell your books…I…" Levy paused as she closed her eyes and the balled her fist.

"Yes Levy! You know well that I _cannot_ do what I did! It was you who knows _everything_ about me Levy! You're my best friend, you knew all about my letters to my mom, you knew all about my stories and you even read my diaries! I entrusted my secrets to you Levy, and I believe that you know full well that I do not, that I cannot, hurt anyone! Levy please tell Master! Help me!" Lucy cried, her desperate pleas wasn't unheard by everyone but based on what they looked like, it seemed that they chose to pretend not to hear what Lucy said.

"Levy…?" Lucy asked as she gazed upwards towards Levy who had her bangs shadowing her face.

"No…I, I can't vouch for you…I," Levy remembered how most of her friends were stuck in the huge holes, how many were stuck and almost died in the place. How most civilians drowned from a mud slide that came out of nowhere.

"And I think you'd survive without us. We, we just can't have you here any longer, it's…it's too dangerous," Lucy's eyes widened and it pained Levy to see just that but she masked it by turning her back and exiting the room, excusing herself.

Lucy's mouth was left agape before she went to Wendy.

"You know me Wendy! From Edolas and our journeys together! You can't possibly think that I would have…" Lucy wasn't able to finish when Wendy began crying before running away. Charles follows her, but not after she gave a bad look at Lucy to stop her from following.

She looked around, avoiding four mages before going to Juvia. The mage who chose not to look at Lucy ever since the beginning.

"Don't…don't come any closer," Juvia said surprising Lucy and stopping her from her tracks. Did Juvia said…that?

"Juvia, Juvia believes that everyone deserves second chances but Juvia knows that Lucy had been gone far too long. Juvia believes that you're not that Lucy I first knew of. You're not my love rival anymore…you changed so _much_ Lucy." Juvia trailed off as if hesitating what she's about to say…

"…_I _am afraid of you, Lucy. You've done so much, Juvia can give second chances but not third chances, I _know_ what you did Lucy, and _I_ don't think that you won't do it again," Juvia said, choosing to remove her childish way to refer herself with her name before she too walked out.

She's afraid of her?

"Mira…?!" Lucy was surprised when Mira got down and offered her hand. Lucy almost smiled, that was when she saw what was on Mira's other hand but it was too late. She already accepted Mira's hand and with the one with her insignia of all hands as well and couldn't help but watch in horror as her mark was removed.

"This is for the best," that was what Mirajane said as she returned back to stand by Natsu's side. Mirajane winced when she remembered what happened to her sibling.

"_At least Lisanna's safe now_." Mirajane thought. She'll _never_ forgive anyone, even Lucy, if Lisanna would die. Mirajane would hunt her down. But Lisanna's safe…but she won't take chances. Lucy has to go. Not only for Lisanna but for everyone.

Lucy was about to go to Happy to beg once more when Erza walked towards her.

"Lucy, just go." Erza's words were cold, as were her eyes as she stared at Lucy.

"Erza…" Lucy said, her voice were truly in grief but there was disbelief in them too.

"Don't make this harder for all of us. You're not just hurting yourself but look at what you did to Wendy? Do you think we'll want you to remember this way?" Erza said, making Lucy's eyes widened.

"And if you really think that begging would help you, it won't. Because even _our_ pity for you won't help change the Master and the Elder's decisions. It was final, and besides, after what you did…just be thankful that you weren't sentenced to death," Erza said as if she was talking with some criminal. At least, that is what Lucy felt.

_'Like I was some criminal.'_ Lucy repeated in her head once more.

Click!

Lucy felt enraged. Her pride returning so quickly it made her wince but with a few breaths, she managed to gulp it down once more.

"No," Lucy mumbled as she looked at Erza, her eyes almost making Erza reconsider.

_'That was Lucy,'_ Erza thought in surprise, seeing her old friend back in those eyes after such a long time.

"I won't let go. Even if you try pushing me away, I _won't_ give up on this family. I will _never_ give up you hear me?!" Lucy yelled at everyone who were inside. This surprised even Makarov.

"This is my family and I wouldn't let something like a stupid mistake, a mistake that I _loved_ someone…a mistake of falling for _him_! I wo—" "Just go." Lucy's speech was cut off by Gray's icy cold voice.

"What?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I said just go! If you want some dignity left in you, if you want someone who respected you to continue to respect you even if you're gone, you'll go because right now, I'm _losing_ that respect I was trying hard so hard to keep. I don't want you to leave with all of us here thinking that you're the desperate woman who did everything she could to stay. Grow up Lucy," Gray said, confusing Lucy. She _is_ growing up, right?

So what is Gray saying? That giving up is the best option. But didn't they _all_ say that one should never give up. That if you felt like giving up, that is the best time that you shouldn't. That that is the best time that you should hang on?

Lucy's mind spin, her confusion overtaking her. So they _all_ want to see her give up?

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

"Lucy, please just say goodbye to your friends. Erza and Gray are both correct, stop making this hard for everyone," Makarov suddenly said. What?! They were only here for me to say goodbye to them? What is he thinking? That I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning?

"Because first thing tomorrow morning, we have decided that you have to move out," he sighed and continued. What?! You've got to be kidding me, yes, that is what this all was, a sick joke.

"Okay guys, you got me, ha-ha-ha," I said, laughing genuinely, hoping for them to do the same as well but then, no one laughed.

They all looked the same. Even if they somehow vary, they bear the same image in my eyes. They were all cold people, treating me as if I am a stranger.

Click!

And then, I felt something snapped inside of me. I didn't know what it was and I don't intend to find out.

That was when I saw a change in Erza's eyes before she walked towards the Master. The Master shook his head at whatever it was she was inquiring.

"Are you sure about this?" I heard Makarov's quiet whisper and Erza nodded.

"If you say so, then I will let you, just so you know, this _will_ hurt her," Makarov said, and I was very surprised at what she was planning to do so.

"So that we can end this now and get on with our lives, whoever wants Lucy to stay in the Guild please raise their hand, we will file a case in the Council and use why you thought Lucy can stay at the Guild, and we'll take Juvia, Charles, Levy and Wendy's votes as a no," Erza said and a feeling of hope entered me.

Did she just help me? Did she just answer my pleas and help me convince the master? Then why did she told me that this will hurt her? This won't, quite the opposite in fact. I know for a fact that someone here, at least _someone_ here would vouch for me. I just know it, because most of them are my friends, a family who'd risk their lives just to save me. Friends who'd always stay by my side.

I looked around and smiled thankfully at Erza but to my surprise, she still had that cold look.

"Whoever wants Lucy to stay please raise your hand," I smiled confidently when Erza said that. I know, I seem like an idiot for being too overconfident but maybe this was an after-effect of that…whatever emotion that was

Ten more seconds and no one raised their hands and my heart began to slowly fall, my hope fading.

Ten seconds turned into a minute, and then two more minutes and then…nothing happened. No _one_ is raising their hands.

And I froze. I looked at them, one by one.

Erza…

Gray…

Mira…

Cana…

Macao…

Bisca…

Max…

Droy…

Jet…

Alzack…

Wakaba…

Master…

"So, that means that all of you clearly do not like me…" _Traitor._ I thought as I looked at Loke. Traitor. I don't need him. I don't need some Lion in my team, who doesn't even know me well.

I wish I could despise them all. I really wish that but somehow, I don't think…I truly can.

"Gajeel…" I whispered and he seemed to be alarmed that I mentioned his name. He should be. Out of everyone who's here, he should be the one to understand me. With us being in the same condition once. But I chose not to beg once more.

Erza walked towards me, her gaze cold and unforgiving. She offered her hand and reluctantly, I accepted it. Erza's eyes weren't shadowed by her hair unlike everyone else. And it sent chills down Lucy's spine.

"No one wants you here anymore. Feel free to go…Now." she ordered with a cold voice. My eyes widened as horror filled my whole body. No, this isn't the Erza I know. The Erza I know cannot do this, yes she might be tough but—

_'The Master may forgive you, but I certainly won't!'_ I remember it now. The first thing she said that marked my mind. The words that she uttered on the first time we met.

"Erza, you can't possi—" "I don't like repeating myself, Heartfilia," I was a fool for even trying. Not only am I breaking my heart by doing this, but she's also pushing me away. How can she do this? No, let me rephrase that, how dare she do this?!

And then, I felt another thing snapping inside of me.

Click!

I wanted to beg but somehow, I felt weak and tired.

"Lucy, please, leave," it was Cana's turn this time. I can't believe them but at the same time, I cannot believe that this is happening to me.

So this is it? This is how things end? I thought my life here in Fairy Tail would end with a blast, or I'd feel happy before it ends but why am I feeling remorse, sadness and regret?

Wait, what am I even regretting something? I, I am confused. What's happening, this is just a dream right?

But if this is a dream, why can't I wake up?

"Guys," I called out yet again. I may look pathetic now, no, I _am_ pathetic right now but, I don't care anymore. Losing a family, I cannot afford that any longer.

"Leave, Lucy, just leave," Gray said as he uttered these four simple words with so much darkness and what seems to be loathing. The others nodded in agreement.

Click!

And everything else aside from my ever-so broken heart shattered. My body felt tired, my mind became hazy, my faith in everything disappeared, nothing seemed to give logic, I don't even know what I am doing here.

I began to laugh and cry at the same time. I do not know why, but it seemed to be the right and correct thing to do at the time.

"So this is what you all call family here in Fairy Tail? I cannot believe that you can easily forgive people who tried to kill all of you, tortured your members out of recognition yet you cannot even hear the pleas and begs of another? If you cannot accept me, then I don't see any point in doing this, I cannot do this anymore, I cannot beg if no one's looking, I cannot plead if there's no one listening, I cannot make a fool out of me if no one cares, I cannot force myself to stay if you are all pushing me away!" I said, a dark feeling slowly entering me but then, my tears washed them away, I am too sad to feel dark. I am all gloom and doom to feel anything but self-pity.

"Is this goodbye? No, not goodbye, this is anything but good, I'll just go," I said but then, I noticed this boy who seemed to be quiet during all these time. The one who I reached out but didn't reach back. The one I called but didn't reply. The one I love…the one I see…The one who didn't feel the same way.

I want to hold on to him as much as I can. Maybe that's what started everything. My love for him. My desire to hold on to him. But how can I hold onto something that I never even had touched? The one who I thought was real…but only an illusion?

Being lead on is painful. Very painful.

I walked towards him and felt him shake with anger. I hesitated for a while before continuing. I don't care anymore as to what may happen to myself, I don't care if I burn, if he eats me alive or if he throw me.

But I have to say this.

"I don't know how to begin apologizing, and I don't think you'll hear me out anyway but Natsu…I'll hold on, I'll do my best to do so. I won't give up even if it _hurts_ so bad…I'll do my best not to, just please tell me that—' the moment I touched his skin as I tried holding him, was the same moment a strong, painful feeling touched my skin.

He…hit a girl? No…not that, that doesn't bother me at all. He…hit…me?

I didn't react at the pain, I am used to the pain. But the meaning of that slap, that slap.

I left, running as fast as I can away from the doors, past the judgemental eyes of the others, and out of the Guild towards the unwelcoming city with everyone moving away as if they'll catch a disease just by looking at me.

I didn't bothered packing anything, just my money and a few clothes that can fit my small bag, and then, I went towards the train station where those peering eyes seemed to be relieved.

Yes, they must be relieved that I was leaving. They must be relieved that I'd be out of Magnolia, that the pest would be gone.

I bought a ticket to Pergrande Kingdom, to the farthest place from Fiore. Its not as if I have anything to do there.

But I didn't care because all I could think was that slap. He hit me. His hatred hit me square on my face. And it was the most painful thing I felt, not that everything that I felt today was painful. Or the past few weeks.

I watched as the train overlooked the city before losing itself as it dove into the huge mountains, into the forests then into the open space. The huge wild.

_SCREEEEEECH!_

I was startled by the ear-splitting noise and then, there was a loud crash as the whole train shook with so much ferocity.

All I saw were tongues of flame as the announcer yelled something unclear.

_'I want to hold on to you Natsu…even if it hurts so bad…But…but how can I Natsu…how can I not want to go if you, if you _want_ me to go?'_ I cried out before the flames consumed me.

* * *

Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay, dreaming of a different ending  
** I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
…**

**…**

**You don't see me**

**You don't feel me like I feel you**


	2. Chapter 2: Torn

_**Chapter 2  
Torn**_

_****_I thought, I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around and he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine,  
**I'm torn**

_ The train shook, the engines crashed and an explosion occurred. _

_People panicked. Some formed a stampede to try and escape their horrible destinies. To try and escape __them__. I stood from my seat and exited the train, only to find something __more__ horrible than dying in flames. I cannot move. I was glued to the floor I was standing on before a huge creature swooped down on me, slashing my face but failing to carry me with its sharp talons. _

_"…" I tried screaming, but nothing came out of my lungs. I looked around and my eyes widened in surprise. _

_Blood._

Blood.

_**Blood.**_

_I…I can't see anything. Everywhere I turned my gaze, whatever direction I looked at, there's emptiness and a flow of crimson blood exist, as if blocking my visions. I can hear the engines explode once more which shook the ground, shrills of what seemed like a bird creature and screams of people as the ground shook from their very steps._

All of them were screaming for help, for salvation and for their dear lives. And I knew I have to do something.

'Loke! Aries! Capriccio!' I tried to summon them and call out for them but nothing escaped my lips nor can I properly use my magical energy. My voice ran dry, and pain consumed me. As if I was burning.

I tried to remove the blood from my face, only to regret it when I saw monstrous looking giant-sized birds swooping down, slashing and pecking on people. Creatures with razor sharp teeth that gnawed with speed and precision, pecking out eyeballs, intestines, and even the heart and flesh of the innocent people and talons that were so strong they could easily dismember or kill people with one strike. Their wings, their wings are very colorful, as if they were made from the embers from the explosion that occurred.

_'How ironic,'__ I thought. How ironic it was that this creature who kills these people, which may include me, seemed to be like something I dreamt of seeing in the past. These creatures truly resembles a—_

"…" I tried screaming once more as a slicing pain appeared from my side, a _lot_ more painful than the ones that managed to scratch my face as my body was removed from the ground with intense speed. I looked around and saw that the roads were blocked, the forests were burned and the skies were filled with these monsters.

There's no escape.

I'm going to die. Yes. I think its proper if I die here, right now. I have no one in my life to treasure any longer. I have no family and there's really no one who I can turn to for comfort, for help and for…love.

There's absolutely, positively no one. Zero.

And the worst part of it was that I lost them all because of one stupid, careless mistake. They won't care if I die…They won't even remember who I am.

But then…Can't someone like me hope for the better? Will I be able to get at least a proper burial even if the place was empty…Or will they treat me as an unnamed creature and simply throw my corpse…That is, if they till find my corpse.

"…" There's still no scream coming from my mouth but up until now, I'm begging for anyone out there to help me from this suffering. To save me from this. Even if it means I have to die…Death…

Death…

Pitiful. When have I become so pitiful? But I don't think anyone would pity a criminal. A criminal that _saved_ their lives more than the number she did harming them. But even something as trivial as pity won't be given to me. Because no one is here. No one will see me go.

_'But I'm here for you Lucy. And I feel sorry for what I did…Why don't you let me take away all the pain?'_ a voice entered my mind. This girl…Isn't she—

'_You don't deserve pity Lucy, all you deserve is love. Love from Natsu and only Natsu, I will give that to you just let me take away the pain,' _the voice said.

She's correct. I do not need pity. I do not need _them_, all of them are useless to me. All I want is _him_.

I _need_ him. He's the only one who I want. Nothing else. Not any money, not any gem nor any form of emotions. Only Natsu Dragneel and his selfish _freakin'_ love!

Who needs them? Who needs stupid friends who you have to save every single time there's a problem in the Guild only to end up being expelled? A guild who's biased with its members and would accept those who tried killing its members but won't accept a criminal who tried getting the man she loves.

I've been enduring this pain for countless of years without them. Without these stupid spirits who won't come into my rescue right now and without the friends who won't be of much help either. I don't need them. All I need is _him_. The others could all rot down and die for hell's sake!

_'No Lucy! Please, they're your friends,'_ another voice, a much weaker one, cried out and for some odd reasons, she awfully sounded like my…mother.

'Who needs a friend who neglected you? Tell me? Who?!' I tried to cried out but nothing came out of my mouth just as usual. The voice quieted and I couldn't help but feel amused.

"Ha! HA! HAHAHAHAHA!" I was surprised that I managed to laugh, which must've surprise the bird holding me. I'm dying, and all I could really think is _them?!_

…

…

…

Who am I kidding?! I need them now! I need their help, my magic has run dry and there's no one to help me. I need Natsu! Erza! Gray! Loke! Aries! Anyone!

_'As if they'll come!'_ a mocking voice entered my head and I couldn't help but agree but be saddened at the same time. As if the last and final ray of hope had died down.

I believe it now. That no one would rescue me that a mage like me should stand and fend for her own self. I just thought that this time, it would have changed. I _had_ hoped that this time, things were going to work out. That I wouldn't have to run away once more.

But now I think it _is_ true. That I do not need stupid partners, or some stupid team that cannot work together…All I need is…

'_Love'_

'_Power'_

Two identical yet painfully different voices whispered in my mind. One seething in anger, the other seething in what seemed like…what seemed like malice.

Love. How will I get love…

'_Love yourself. Narcissus did that. Love yourself and you'll never get hurt,'_ the voice filled with anger seethed, filled with rage as if accusing me.

'_You can easily get everyone to love you if you have the power. You can destroy the world and recreate it with only you and _him_,' _the one filled with malice laughed quite menacingly.

Then if that's the case…

'_You already have the power, just for once, you utilize it for your own gain! Save yourself!' _the one filled with bloodthirst cried out.

'_Power. Your power ain't enough to recreate a world. You know where to get it. I know you do,'_ the second voice said in her sing-sang angelic voice.

Love…

_'Lucy, I'm so sorry…'_

Power…

'_Stop it! Stop it! Please!'_

But what do I want?

The answer is simple: I want neither. There's only one thing that leaves me to exist in this time plane and I know now that this isn't what I truly need. What I need is peace…and the only place I'll get that is—

'_Don't do it!'_ for the very first time, they actually agreed. My left and right brain actually agreed with me. I feel somewhat happy.

I spread my arms open and looked at my side, and saw a huge light. I better execute this before _he_ comes out. I sighed and outstretched my arms.

"There's only one thing I love now, something that I'll use my power to gain," I said with a smile as my vision was finally cleared. I looked down and laughed at the pathetic attempts of the people to escape their destiny.

Why would one escape from eternal peace? That is, if they fear for something in the other side. That is the only way they should be, correct?

Other than that, they should be welcoming death. The only people afraid of death are the ones who did something incredibly heinous.

And I didn't do anything such as that.

'_Don't do it Lucy! Save yourself! Kill this bird and escape!'_ they both said in unison. But if they're a part of my mind, does that mean I do not want to attain peace yet?

My time is ticking and if I do not do anything, I may fail in getting what I truly desire.

A tear escaped my eyes and I looked up to the stars, only to find them dimming down on me, as if looking rather disappointed at me. The portal beneath the train is becoming larger and larger and I know that _he_ is going to come out of it in a few minutes.

But why am I afraid?

'_Mama, if Rosa is the hero, why is she afraid to die?' _

'_Because sometimes, if you have something unaccomplished, you'll feel very much afraid into submitting into peace without achieving it.'_

'_Are you afraid to die, Mama?'_

'_Yes, yes my dear. Because if I die, then who will take care of you?!'_

"I'm afraid to die too…mother," I whispered sadly as a tear escaped my eye. A tear that cascaded down my cheek and into my palms.

I'm afraid of death, and if I was to be accepted in the afterlife. Suicide was always considered as a taboo, and doing so would disallow you into entering. They say that you'll be stuck in the earth if you do so.

But what will make this pain go away? I…I don't know what to do…

_'Just let us help you Lucy,'_ the soft voice said, her malice devoid as if it never existed.

'_Yes, we'll take away that pain,'_ a firm voice said, the anger disappearing altogether, with only compassion setting in.

"How can I trust myself, how can I trust you guys if both of you got me into _this_ mess?" I asked them, anger boiling inside of me. I could hear them sigh.

Great Lucy. You'll die crazy and prove to the people that they were right, that you are unstable and dangerous. Very good Lucy.

I wanted to roll my eyes. Since when did this voices appeared? I couldn't actually say but they've been here ever since before I joined Fairy Tail. Sometimes they were weak and muffled, other times they were stronger to the point that they _can_ control my body.

And guess what! They have names! Lucy and Lucy, though I don't get how they differ. Crazy.

'_Yeah, I'll die as a crazy woman talking to two voices which my imagination created,'_ I sighed and almost lost my fear from their antics.

That is, until I felt my skull crashing into the earth, my head felt like it split and I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. All I could see is the starless night sky filled with fire that fell like meteorites.

What a way to end things, right?

Out of faith, out cold, ashamed…

And torn.

_'Natsu, if you are out there somewhere…please…believe me when I say this…'_

"I'll love your forever…Natsu," I whispered as the final dark spot removed everything from me.

I'm all out of faith,  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
**You're a little late,  
I'm already torn.**

_**A Week Later**_

_Inside the town of Marigold, a town known for its mines and for selling magical equipments, two young mages were busy chatting up with each other. _

_"How're you! Are you safe?" the first woman asked as she practically checked every single part of the other woman's body for any injuries. _

_"Of course I am, silly!" the second woman said as she jumped a hundred feet in the air, did a somersault before standing with grace in front of the other woman._

"Oh, thank goodness you didn't left Magnolia when I pushed you to do so," the other girl sighed with relief. 

_"Why, is there something that reached this town that Magnolia never heard of?" the acrobat asked and the first girl looked at her with a questioning gaze. _

_"So __you__ didn't know? Don't you know that a flock of Efrelets attacked the train where you were supposed to leave in and killed __everyone?__!" the first woman said, her voice was serious. _

_"A flock? How can there be a __flock__ of Efrelets? Those creatures never __ever__ get along with each other," the second mage said, her eyes filled with worry._

Efrelets, bird like creatures that are thought to be the pets of the fiery nymph Efreet who dwells in the mountains and hotsprings, and one of the few nymphs who are known to play around and attack humans. Efrelets were never found in towns, and they are known to never have been spotted as a _whole__ flocks. Research even proves that two Efrelets dwelling together will fight each other to the death and eat the fire that radiated from the dead one._

But the worst part to handle in Efrelets is that they are creatures who can nullify a certain level of magic, making them one of the weaknesses of any mage. 

_"Because they were called and drawn in with magical energy and are being commanded," and when the voice sounded, the acrobat wielding mage's eyes widened when suddenly, her friend began rotting until she was turned into bones. _

_And when she looked up, she couldn't help but feel dread at the familiar sight of…_

_"Lucy…" was all she could say before she felt her body began to weaken and then, there was nothing but darkness. _

_The woman, 'Lucy', laughed maniacally as she opened her eyes wide and the town began to collapse. _

_"Lucy, a name of a deceased person, how sad you remember her in me," the woman said, her brown eyes glinting with malice before she laughed deviously, and not long after, the town became silent, the buildings destroyed and everyone in it?_

_Dead._

_**Yeah, I decided to make each chapter based on a song! I'm still searching for Chapter 1's song. Any suggestions?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mad Man

**Chapter 3  
Mad Man**

* * *

He likes sipping his tea  
Slowly from the tip of the tea pot  
From the tip, when the pot is hot  
When he's not lonely  
**I'm lonely not, he has it his peers  
**I'm dancing around hands and  
**He sheds some tears  
When she's not there**

* * *

Everything changed in a blink of an eye. I didn't know what it was but when I woke up that night, in the middle of nowhere, I cannot understand why but I felt freer.

But then, while I felt freedom running through every vein of _my_ body and in my mind, I couldn't help but feel this emptiness inside of me.

Maybe that is why I was doing this. Maybe that is the reason why I _became_ like this.

"Catch me if you can!" I cried out happily as I dodged a thick and sharp wood appearing from the ground beneath me followed up by a rain of light showering down from above which I simply teleported away from.

Then, as soon as the light down, the trees that are with us began to sharpen its branches and lunged themselves at me, only to rot and die before they could even touch my skin.

"Remember, time is on my side!" I laughed before disappearing once more and reappearing on the man who threw me the beams of light.

"And so is the heavens," I whispered in his ear as I touched him, draining all the light magic he had in him. They say that magic is the source of life to mages who made it a point to use their magic as a part of their life, and draining someone out of their magic could easily kill them.

But to this man, that's not the case.

"Now let your friend finish you, if he didn't, finish him yourself," I whispered to him as I returned his magic to him, corrupting it and giving me complete control of his mind and body. The wood make mage looked at me in complete anger as soon as his friend began firing at him laser beams after laser beams.

"Wood Make: Spear!" the man cried out and closed his eyes as he was forced to impale his friend into a tree. But that didn't stop his friend from firing laser beams at him. Though I wasn't surprised with that. Because the moment a magic is corrupted, the physical body of its user is practically dead to feel any pain.

And without being killed…he'll continue doing what I command.

"I'll kill you," the wood-make mage said as he dodged yet another lethal energy beam from his friend.

"Do that S-Class," I laughed as I dodged an attack that was supposed to ambush me. "That is, after you kill your friend first. I'm sure he wouldn't let me die anyway," I laughed once more.

It was true. This guy's magic would protect me as long as he is alive and I am in his proximity.

My impaled doll managed to break free from his immobility and used his magic to lunge at tree guy, who summoned trees after trees to bound him but to no avail as he could easily pass through that.

_'As long as there's a hole, light can pass through,'_ I though amusingly as I watched the best of friends kill each other.

The match continued and I conjured a pop corn by my side, easily rotting the trees that magically found themselves towards me.

Creation Magic is practically useless against a person who wields time. One should easily know that.

After a few more hours of hand-to-hand combat and magic counters, I finally get bored. None of them are dying, maybe it was because my human is practically mindless and the mage won't kill his friend.

And I was getting _very, very, very_ bored.

"Why don't you just kill yourself Light Boy," I whispered evilly and in a flash, light exploded and destroyed the body of said Light Boy. So much for being an S-Class.

"You!" The Wood guy said as he looked accusingly at me.

"Me!" I cried out happily as I summoned a light spear and threw it at him, which found its mark on its head and destroying him in just one hit. I told you, boring me wouldn't get you anywhere.

"Lucy! You didn't wait for me!" a girl looking exactly identical to me appeared out of nowhere. I'm not precisely sure if she was real, or that I was becoming crazy but who cares? At least I have someone.

"Because waiting for an illusion is boring!" I said and she looked at me as if I grew two heads.

"You're the illusion, not me. You were practically made from _my_ imagination!" she said and puffed her cheeks. How cute.

"No, no, you got this all wrong twin, you _are_ the one who's been bugging my mind and was conjured from_ my_ brain, understand?" I said and hit her head, only for her to hit mine.

"What do you mean? _I_ am the original, okay girlie? I _created_ you!" she pointed her finger at me. I laughed.

"Who cares who created who, anyway, did you destroy the city?" I asked her, but inside my mind, I _know_ that it was _I_ who conjured her, not the other way around. Then again, I cannot seem to remember how I did it.

"Of course I did! Here, look at it!" she said cheerfully like the bloodthirsty woman we are.

And I felt saddened when I found out that what she did turned out to be _more_ exciting than what I did.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Ago  
Genesis in the country of Seven  
The 'Other's' POV**

* * *

"Isn't she the cutest little thing?" I cuddled the cute little baby. How long was it that I was able to hold a baby again? Twenty years….nah, couldn't been _that_ long.

But anyway, a baby is always a _lot_ more fun than being chased around by an S-Class Mage. That's why I created _her_ for, to remove the non-fun part of my…little game.

I looked at the mages in front of me, all of them filled with fear. But then again, simply looking at the horror-filled faces they make would be enough for me to see how much afraid they are of me.

"Please don't hurt her," a woman with short white hair appeared, causing me to look at her with disdain.

White hair is one of the hairs I dislike, along with blue, black, pink and red hair. I only like blondes. Because I'm blonde and that none of the people I hate is blonde.

"Why shouldn't I?" I smiled at the woman, making it sure that it was crazed filled. Its not as if I _am_ completely crazy. Call me a psychopath who wants everything destroyed and everyone suffering.

"I…I'll work for you, in exchange of my life, I'll give you mine, just please don't hurt her," the woman said, causing the others to look at her as if she grew two heads. Hmm, a mage like her with white hair?

I guess I could make an exception.

"Okay," I said nonchalantly and she sighed with relief as she walked towards me, rather hesitantly. I was about to give her the child when a thought wormed itself on my mind.

"But then again, I change my mind," I laughed before I used my magic over the child and before anyone could blink, all they saw were bones of the child that went to a time where no one fed her.

"You're a bad, bad, bad mother, tsk. Tsk." I said as I scolded her before throwing her the bones of her child, laughing as I did. She didn't caught the bones, but that has to be expected. I mean, who would expect a psycho like me to suddenly break her words?

Well…I would.

"Enough of this nonsense, I still have a lot of things to do, anyway, die you young fools," I said as I stared at the men who were poised to attack, disintegrating them into nothing but ashes or the younger ones, rotten flesh.

"Ice Make: Requiem of Broken Dreams!" the girl or mother or ex-mother called out to me with an ice make attack, her eyes filled with nothing but anger and her body began to bleed.

"So you're planning on killing _me_ with you?" I laughed at her antics.

Though she seemed _too_ angry to notice that she's committing suicide. But of course, no attacks can hit me.

The blood in her began to froze and so is her whole body until nothing was left of her. She turned into ice. I think it was the type of ice that never melts. Like Ice Shell, I presume.

"Boring. Anything else?" I asked her but instead of speaking, she disintegrated and disappeared like the air.

"Crimson of the Lilac Storm!" a girl who came out of nowhere casted a spell and I found myself being burned by what seemed like lilac.

"This stings," I said before sighing and utilizing my own magic. "El Anular Espacio!"

An invisible shield surrounded me, nullifying any form of magic that was to be directed at me. This magic isn't called the Nullifying Space for nothing.

But then, the red haired woman disappeared into ashes.

"So you both want to play it Elemental, huh? Let's see if you to can escape if I turn off the heat: Vaakum Suuruse!" I cried out as I clapped my hand and created a closed space, a vacuum where not even air can enter, not even temperature and not even light.

I laughed as they began to materialize, before they began choking due to the lack of oxygen. It is a fact that fire needs air in order to continue to burn and it is yet another fact that ice needs cool temperature to exist. But with none of those, these elementals will die a slow and painful death.

The eyes of the fire mage began to burn, her own magic neglecting her while the ice mage began melting, her perspiration turning into blood. It wasn't long before the fire mage began breathing out fire, her hair balding and her whole body slowly burning her non-existent fire.

That is what you get if you decided removing your flesh and change it into your element: you become weak when it comes to magic which deals with the environment.

I laughed as their magic continued to betray them.

"Now, now, don't die yet, I'm still having fun!" I said and with a flick of my fingers, the space was removed and recovery began only for me to repeat the cycle.

"Stop it!" the girl screamed as she burned once more only to heal and burn again. The ice mage, however, didn't talk. She just endured the pain as I melted her over and over again.

Though it turned out that I would be bored, and when I did, it was easy to finish them off.

"Oh, and before you die, be reminded that your child will live a cruel life with me," I laughed as the woman's eyes widened when her child materialized in front of me, her bones began to be recreated.

Its very easy to reverse time and revive the dead as long as you have all their bones with you.

"No!" she cried out before she finally died. At least I heard her cry. I looked at the crying child before me.

"You'll live, you're too innocent to just die," I said and transported her somewhere she's safe. I told you, I may be a psychopath and that I endure killing and inflicting pain, but I believe that babies should deserve to live.

_'Abort her.'_

_'No! No! I'll die before I do such a thing.'_

_'Don't make me force you.'_

'No. You won't do such a thing…Father."

_"Watch me.'  
_  
"Yes, even fetus deserves a life," I whispered to myself as somehow, a single tear managed to fall from my eyes as I held my stomach.

* * *

**Back in the Present  
'Lucy's' POV**

* * *

I'm not sure what to think about what she felt, but I am very sure that what she felt is just a part of my past.

It was true…I…I have to…

"Its okay," she whispered at me with a sad smile as she robbed my back. I didn't notice that I began crying as I, too, touched my abdomen.

"She's the only family I have and _he_ has to take her away," I whispered as memories from a _long, long_ past returned.

I was pregnant. I was four months pregnant…

No one knew.

I can remember that I had sleepless nights, no one knew why. No one knew who took away my child.

No one knew, not even the father.

I stood up and walked away, with the girl who I think I conjured following right by my side. I won't push her away, even if she's just a figment of my craziness because she keeps me…a little bit sane.

A companion. Someone who could actually remind me of who I am.

* * *

**Other Lucy's POV**

I stood up and walked away too, being followed by the girl I conjured as the both of us cried silently over the loss of our child. We walked down the sunset, hand in hand, enjoying the only company someone could give.

Two mad women walking down the forest to the place where the sun sets.

Mad women in pain with only each other as a string, running away from the painful truth in reality. Enjoying the only peer one has.

The company of oneself.

* * *

**Mad man walking down a string  
Mad man walking down a string with reality  
Mad man walking down a string  
Mad man walking down a string with reality**


	4. Chapter 4: A Complicated Heart

**Chapter 4: A Complicated Heart**

* * *

Do you know the feeling when things becomes to repetitive that even if you want to continue enjoying it, you simply get sick of it to the point that you can't just do it anymore? Well, that was what happened to me.

I begin with targeting, then chasing, then torturing, then killing, before I run, before I hide and then, it repeats again. It was like a cycle. It was enjoyable, and it is still enjoyable. But, it gets this boring feeling that slowly, I feel tired. Yes, tired. I enjoyed killing, I still do. I enjoyed their screams that are music to my ears.

What I didn't like is that I became a bit too cliché. I became nothing but a mindless, bloodthirsty, crazy killing machine which has no direction in life. I can accept being a bloodthirsty, crazy killing machine, what I can't accept is being mindless. And what I believe I am now is a person who has no direction in life.

Why am I becoming a lunatic? Do I crave attention that bad? Do I crave power that much? No. No. I...I can't even answer that. People, people has different perspective of me. The regular people of our town sees me nothing but a killer who kills people out of my thirst in blood. Mages sees me as an animal to hunt, a monster to defeat, another S-Class Mission on their board. The little children, those who made a chant of me, see me as nothing but a fictional witch, someone that won't really hurt them but will scare them. Oh, how wrong they were. I _hate_children. The Magic Council, however, sees me as a bomb, a threat to the country, someone who, if not killed, will kill a lot more people.

And then, there's these special people. Stupid, mindless people who began to freaking worship me! Yes, they WORSHIP, of all people, ME! This, this made me think. And threw the past years, I never thought of something but hearing the screams of agony, the feeling of achieving yet another set of magic, the feeling of blood splattered all over my face, the feeling of being killed before killing others! But...how could people be enjoying what I did!

Yes, they were like cults. Cults that live on the remains I left, believers who sees me as a freakin' god! I mean, what kind of god would kill his people? Oh yes, yes, I killed them. I saw a fraction of them one night when I was out running away from those pesky Council soldiers when I saw them praising a picture of me. Praying for my so-called blessing to kill those they hate.

Of course, it was them who I killed. It was easier. Actually, I ended their miseries, so that they won't hate anyone again! I'm a kind person! At least, that is what my mind is telling me, right mind?

_'Yes Lucy,'_and unlike other people, my mind only says things I want to hear. Mind had been my companion for the past 5 years I've become a better person and abstain from this thing they called humanity. When I distanced myself and pledged that I'll end everything. Zero. You know. Like the Oracion thingy.

And in the way, I became mad. Mad, angry, crazy, you know, like the scientists? Well, a little like that! Hey! It's not really my fault that I went mad, blame it on those mages who freakingly left me...no...enough of those buffoons.

I don't need them. Right mind? I don't need anyone. I am perfectly happy now that I am a perfect person. I have no flaws, I mean, I can't see any flaw in me. And some people agree with that.

Yes.

As I said. I was bored with the routine that keeps going on, and on, and on for the past few years. I missed something. Aside from thinking, an innate ability I acquired a few months ago when I met this stupid mage. I missed something I usually do. No, it was definitely not related with those 'nakama-nakama' cheesy lines or anything that requires a companion, I'm done with that, got over it. No, I miss something I can't pinpoint out that made me frustrated.

_"Mischievous Reaper of the night,  
Let me live to see tommorows light._

_Amid the screams and plight_  
_Only you can find delight._

_I will not falter and I will not cry_  
_I am simply too young to die..."_

I remembered this song. The chant, yes, the chant that the children sings whenever there is a new moon, when things are at its darkest, when the stars can be in its brightest form. They were afraid. But a song can't save them, a song didn't saved them.

I can remember it. The children, they resembled them too much my eyes burned from shock, my body burned from anger, and tears...never mind.

I remembered how I slaughter the brave girl of the group first, when she tried protecting her friends. But I must say, she was the strongest of the four. Then, comes the child who sang the loudest. He, he reminded me of the person who broke my heart, I didn't kill him, no, I didn't gave him the satisfaction of dying fast, I let him die slowly as I killed the rest. And that is because he resembles him so _damned_much!

I remembered how the second guy was killed effortlessly as he tried protecting the last girl. And what I expected...surprised me. Because the girl, as what I expected, didn't looked like me. She didn't had my resemblance because she has _her_, of all people, resemblance. Her brave look when she faced me, when she bad mouthed me for killing her friends, and when she charged at me.

She shed tears, but unlike what I've expected, they were tears of bravery. While I, I was a coward. It was funny how I was almost killed by a mere child. Very funny. A lone mage that no one can land a single scratch on was almost killed by a little girl who can't even hurt a fly.

And you know what the worst and best part of it? Well, that little girl survived. Yes! She freakingly survived my attack! I tried to track her, but it just so happened that I'm not that good of a tracker. The best part of it is that I scarred her as she scarred my face, my face filled with scars.

Though hers wasn't physical, I wasn't even able to land a blow on her for some odd reasons because she merely dodged my attacks with ease, but her scar will haunt her for life. She'll remember her friends dying for her, and that she wasn't able to avenge them.

And back to being myself. I am bored with life yet I don't want to end it. I hate living yet I still don't have this urge to die. I don't know why. Is there some kind of mission that I need to do?

Is there something I left unfulfilled? Well, I know the answer to that. I still have a lot of things to do. People to kill, humans to punish, towns to destroy, countries to wreck havoc in, and lives to end. Yet, I don't find the drive to these anymore. Did I lost inspiration? I mean, does killing need inspiration?

I don't know.

_'You lost the anger, you lost hate,'_an unfamiliar voice spoke. Wait, that wasn't Mind, right? It was a different voice.

_'Get out of my head!'_I yelled as I stomped on the ground. This made me look around.

Where the hell am I? Why is it so dark in here? I looked upward and saw the starry sky, and oddly, I saw something in there. Am I in a forest? It smells like it.

_'No, unless you find the will to accept me, I won't disappear,'_the voice said, determined. Well, good luck to her because I don't, in any way, has an interest of letting her get to me. Psh. Losing hatred? I am called the epitome of madness and hatred for crying out loud! How could I lose hatred?!

_'Because, deep inside, you still lo—'_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled before unconsciously, I fell on my back and saw the black sky filled with stars and saw it again. I looked away. I felt something wet falling on my cheek. No! No! I shouldn't, I'm done with this. I'm done with crying!

I don't want tears, these are a waste of energy, unneeded stuff that can blur your vision and possibly get you killed. I don't need this! Stop! Stop! Love? Who needs that. Aside from my love to hate love, then, I don't need that useless emotion. No, it's not even an emotion, it's just a useless word. Yes, that's how useless love is.

So stop crying, Reaper, don't cry. You need not shed tears, you CANNOT shed any tear anymore. Stop it! Stop it!

"STOP CRYING!" I yelled out in thin air. And then, I felt something, or rather, someone.

"I heard that it was coming from there," I heard a whisper from my west, causing me to stand up and wipe all the tears. Maybe, maybe these ignorant people can satisfy me and clear my mind. Yes, maybe it's just the thing I'm missing, the thing I can't pinpoint, the hidden drive in me, and that is the thrill of the hunt.

"Come on, it's just over there by the clearing," another said. I poised myself, ready to make a huge entrance. Wait, I'm on a clearing in the middle of a forest? Hmm. Odd. I never really noticed myself walking inside of a forest, which may explain the soft grass beneath me. I looked around.

Wait, I'm not even in a forest anymore! I'm in a freaking grassland with a lot of trees surrounding it. Why did I not notice it, now where am I going to hide?

The footsteps became louder and louder. Well, can creeping them out work? I really want to make a grand entrance. How about turning around? And then slowly turn back to them. That sounds good. Yes! But I still wish I can melt into the shadows like the other mages, too bad I can't.

"Who's there?" I heard one of the two guys say. They're pretty brave. And their scents are very familiar. Too familiar if you ask me.

I slowly turned around, but what I saw made me froze in place.

"Happy?"

* * *

**No one should complain on grammar, not that anyone did, because a normal person speaking in First Person Point of View isn't really a grammar freak, especially if it is a scary one. Anyway, did you like it?**

I will be using this to disclaim that the Chant wasn't mine, it is owned by a friend of mine that goes by the penname Jazbez, again, I told you I'd use the chant :) Also, I don't own Lucy, its Hiro's, but I wish I did.


	5. Chapter 5: Blondie And Darkie

**Chapter 5  
The Blondie And The Black Haired**

* * *

Happy. Happy is here. That little, annoying, loud, meddling fur ball is freaking here! And if I am correct, then Natsu is here, that may explain that smell. But I thought they were dead?! They died in that island. I saw it with my two own eyes when the black dragon beat me into killing them.

Yes, I once desired to kill them, even if it is a suicidal mission. But, I was a bit late and so I vented my anger on a nearby harbour.

"You're supposed to be dead," I said darkly, placing all my hatred into my mouth.

"What the hell is a 'Happy'? And why is he supposed to be dead?" a voice so similar yet so different from that person I hate said in confusion. Wait. I know this guy, that's why it was so similar, he's one of the people I glanced a view when I went to see this Grand Magic Games where I actually intend to cause havoc into. And this mage caught me chanting my spells as I created a small earthquake that could possibly kill everyone.

"You're Blondie! The one who almost got me in jail you stupid mage!" I yelled with anger. So if this isn't Natsu, why is Happy here.

"But, if you're here then..." I thought out loud and then remembered this baby cat from before.

"You're the frogling cat!" I said and then, another cat appeared. Oh! I remember it now, the Exceeds are all here. Yes, they were here in our planet so that's why they aren't as rare as before. And there are even those on costumes!

"Wait, I remember you, you're that crazy girl who wanted to destroy the arena! And my name's not Blondie," he said in surprise as he pointed at me, and then, he quickly took a stance, readying himself for battle. As if he's worth my time, but he really is quite strong, but not as strong as me. I think, I'm stronger than him right, Mind?

_'Of course Lucy, you can easily kill him! Kill! Kill! Kill!'_Mind chanted inside my head making me smirk. I also strike a pose for battle.

"Blondie, what are you doing and dragging Frosch—," I heard a bored yet annoyed voice said as he appeared from the forests but he was cut off when he saw the tension between us.

"Here...who is he?" the new guy with black hair said. I glared at him. Did he just called me a male? I'm wearing a blouse today for crying out loud! And my mask even has flower designs on it!

"How dare you call me a guy you black haired guy!" I said as I lunged at them, my fists glowing with my magic. Just one touch and I'll be able to absorb all their magic energy until nothing would be left.

"That's Luminous Drain, dodge that light!" Blondie said and Rogue nodded. Blondie's hand glowed as well and for some odd reasons, our magic has semblance.

"Luminous Drain, Manoeuvre!" I said and threw the glowing light at Blondie and I remembered a vital thing only after I threw the ball.

Blondie is the Holy Dragon Slayer, and Luminous Drain is a Light Attack for crying out loud! I watched in sadness as the mage ate my magic. I hate Dragon Slaying magic, not only does it has power, it is very easy to reenergize!

Unlike my magic which can easily tire me out. I'm not known for having such a strong stamina anyways.

"Darkness Dragon Scream!" I heard the black haired yell and I simply reacted on time as I dodged the attack from my back. I then sighed in relief. That blast could've have the ability to stun me for a while and that wouldn't be good. Not at all.

"Light Dragon Blast!" Blondie roared light beams and rays but I managed to dance around the laser guns coming from his mouth. Yes, another thing that makes me dislike Dragon Slaying is that it is kind of disgusting, I mean, magic coming out from your mouth and eating other magic is kind of disgusting in its own way, right?

"Gemini Magic: Ditto!" I giggled darkly as copies of me started to appear. Twins that has the same powers and abilities materialized out of nowhere.

I could see how Blondie and Black Haired flinched at the sight. I don't know what they're thinking but I can see that they're considering my copies as illusions.

"We are not illusions if that you're thinking because we are perfectly capable of killing you!" I laughed at their antics. They looked scared as each of my 'friends' summoned their magic. Fear. I could deal with that. I need fear. I guess. Fear. They're scared of me?! Fiore's strongest mages are scared of me!

"Kill us?" Black Haired asked me and I laughed. Of course, I'll kill them slowly. I could see their guts, slowly coming out of their body as I disembowel them. Ooh! Awesome!

"Yes! Yes! I'll kill you slowly! I'd, I'd kill the strongest men in Fiore!" I yelled as I commanded my copies to attack.

Wait. Where are they? What ha—

"You think that you can easily kill us you psycho? Who do you think you are for being that confident?" Blondie said, his voice dark and somewhat mischievous. I tried moving out of his grip but he was strong.

"Do you ask who I am? You don't read the headlines, oh, I forgot that I 'died' and was 'killed' by the soldiers," I said and laughed as I could still remember the headlines in the news where they claimed that they killed me. Those buffoons, they can't even land a scratch on me and then they bear lies.

"Died and killed by the soldiers? What are you talking about?" Black Haired said, his face bearing a look of confusion as he appeared from the darkness surrounding us. I laughed. They really are clueless about me. Come to think of it, Blondie didn't call me out of my alias when we fought in Daimatou Enbu.

"I'm talking about my name, have you read the news? It was just last year, July 7, did you?" I laughed. Then, the grip loosened as they realized who I was. Pathetic. I could sense their fear yet again.

"You know who I am, don'cha?!" I giggled maliciously. They were shaking with fear. They were really afraid. And then, there was amusement.

"So, that means that you are _the_Reaper, am I right?" Rogue said, his face bearing an amused smirk. This confused me. Why are they becoming happy? I'm going to kill them.

"Yes, that is exactly who I am," I said proudly but inside, I'm still confused but these emotions, they seemed so familiar to me, it's just as it was before...  
_  
"That's her! We're going to be rich!"_

"Easy money! I like easy money!"

"Kill her! Quickly! Kill that killer!"

"That bitch is going to pay for killing my friends!"

These are my...pursuers.

"Then we'll get a huge sum of money the moment we kill you," Blondie said, licking his lips maliciously. No! No! They can't be...wait. Why am I being so scared all of a sudden?! I'm used at pursuers trying to capture me, those who wants my head and those who wants to kill me slowly. But why am I afraid of these buffoons?

Blondie's grip tightened as I could feel my neck starting to twist. I won't die. I'll just cast a spell that would reverse our situation. Saturn Reversal, that'd do the trick. Yes! Yes! He'll kill himself!

And then, there's a quick feeling of pain as if someone's stabbed my back before I fell out of consciousness. Or...did I die?

Pathetic, why did I die at the hands of people who fights without any skills. There's really something wrong with me. Huh?

Maybe it was because of that missing drive. When did I lost my drive anyway?

But I'm dying. He twisted my neck and this would be the end for me.

Goodbye world! I'm going to miss yah! Nah! I'd be better off in hell.

_'I know that you are Lucy and that Lucy is a smart person,'_ I can remember what that stupid mage said. He removed my drive, I know now that he did. He took away my hatred for him. That accursed mage.

* * *

**End**

Yes, this is nothing but a filler chapter and yes! It is quite obvious that Lucy wouldn't die yet. She's too awesome for that. And yes, it wasn't Happy or Natsu, they're two years away from the main story line.


	6. Chapter 6: My Soul's Redemption

**Chapter 6  
Redemption**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness consumed my vision. Where am I? What's this place? I thought, I thought hell would've been a lot colourful than this. I mean, this is really boring.

I tried speaking but then, it was as if I don't have the lips to do that. I tried moving but it felt like I don't even have my own body to move.

I hate this feeling. This feeling of being unable to do anything because you do not know what is happening, I hate it. Just as I hate everything.

"Lucy, come here my sweet Lucy," I heard a voice and suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of me.

And there, what, or more like who, I saw made me shed more tears. I know I shouldn't be crying but who won't be crying if you see the person you miss every single night, the voice you long for every single second that passed by.

"Mom!" I tried to yell but nothing came out of my non-existent mouth, but she looked at me and nodded her head as if she heard my silent cries. I didn't move but I became closer to her, as if something's moving my whole body up until I can feel her warmth beneath me.

"I missed you mom," I tried to say, but just as before, I have no mouth to do that but, just as before as well, she seemed to have heard it.

"I missed you too my little angel," she said. At long last, after many, many years of being away, I am finally by my mother's side.

But, why is she here of all places? I didn't mean to push her away but isn't this dark, cold place what the living called hell? Why is she here? Because as far as I am concern, my mother is nothing but the most selfless person out there, the one who will love without any question, who loves unconditionally and she's, she's sacrificed it all for us.

For that stupid person I'd like to call my 'Father', I mean, if there's someone who should be here, that should be him, if he's even alive. Oh, and don't forget those stupid mages from that stupid excuse for a Guild.

But, why would I care about them, if I have my mother now, I wouldn't care less about other things. If my mother is here, then there's nothing to worry about.

But then, I felt a warm liquid touching my face, if that's what I can call it now, and was surprised as I felt the sadness, her feelings of sadness through those liquid...from those tears.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I tried to ask yet again, she shook her head and continued shedding tears.

"Mom, please tell me why are you crying," I asked in desperation but she didn't respond. She simply set there in our 'embrace' and continued sobbing, hot tears escaping her eyes.  
And then, I don't know what came into me, but I felt angry at her. Of all people, I felt angry at my mom! What's wrong with me?! I don't even know.

"Why did you left me alone?! Why did you leave me with that stupid father of mine who couldn't care less if I rot in that poor excuse of a home?! Why did you leave me, what kind of mother does that?! You simply disappeared away from us without even warning me, you were just like a bubble! You made a fool out of me?!" I 'yelled' at the top of my lunges and I didn't noticed but my tears became more evident unlike before.

"Why did you abandon me at the time when I need you the most?! Why did you left me to feel all those suffering alone?! WHY?! Because of you, I became like this, I became a killer because you were never there for me! I killed innocent people for crying out loud mom! Wait, you're not my mother, you don't deserve to be called as that, no mothers leaves their children, there is no mother who makes her daughter into a monstrous killer! You're not my mother, you're not even a mother, and you're a monster! Yes, do you hear me clearly? You are a monster!" I 'said', hatred dripping through my voice.

Why am I doing this?! Stop! Lucy! Stop! Whatever you say, she's your mother! Don't continue!

"And you know what, those Spirits you sent me? They're not even useful, you see, they didn't follow me when I needed them, they neglected me because of these rules they were talking about, they are useless, and it was you who taught me a useless magic! Yes, it is not even weak, it is simply a pathetic form of magic, just like you, useless and pathetic," I 'laughed'. Stop it!

This is not you Lucy! Stop it! Stop it!

"And it was you who caused my misery, it was you who started this misery of mine when you became a whore and dated my loser for a father! Yes! You heard that right! I am blaming you for giving birth to me and causing me pain you pathetic excuse for a freaking mother! I am blaming you for all the miseries you caused me! For all the pain I had to endure because I was born. For meeting those mage that will leave you, that will exile you with cold blood because of a stupid, stupid mistake! A despicable error!" I continued to 'rant'. I felt falling on my knees but I'm not sure. I tried covering my face with my palms, and I think I was successful of doing so.

I couldn't look at her, I am despicable, I am a murderer who is so guilty of what she did that she blamed it all to her innocent mother into the mess she caused, just like how she killed innocent people because of her hatred. A cold and heartless killer with no direction in life, and even in the afterlife, all she could do is blame her miseries to other people.

"Because it wasn't me, you know it wasn't me who betrayed them mom, it wasn't me at fault even at the beginning. I didn't kill you mom, I was a good girl even when I was younger, I always follow you and dad, all I did, everything I did, I followed your words mom. In my battles, I followed your teachings. To be benign to my friends, and even my enemies, to love everyone, I followed those words. "

Many people knows that, everyone knows that. I used her words, I am a kind person, no, I am a good person. I shouldn't be in this place. But, I was corrupted. Yes. Because of...no, I couldn't blame them. Why am I becoming so weak all of a sudden? Haven't I already accepted the fact that I don't need anyone, that I don't care if my soul burn?

What is this? Is this regret? How bitter can it get? So this is what it feels like to have the worst case scenario for an ending, yes, that is what most people say, that villains, villains all die. Villains all suffer, the bad guys rot in hell.

But, I'm not a bad guy. Wait! Who am I kidding! I'm the worst there is! I mean, who would blame their mother for giving birth to them? What kind of a kind person would accuse her mother for giving life?

Mom didn't deserve all the things I told her. She didn't chose to leave me, she didn't. No one did. It was just life. Everyone has to go, some earlier than the other. But I killed people. I sinned. I killed them for my own satisfaction, to gain that feeling of achievement, to gain power.

Corrupted, vile, treacherous, evil, demonic, that's who I am. I accepted that long ago but why am I regretting it now. I am the Dark, people worship me for becoming one of the Dark, so why am I longing the light? Is it because of my mom? Is this really my true feelings?

Am I really guilty for what I did? Am I feeling sorry for myself? If so, then what is the reason?

Why am I only feeling this now when I am dead, killed as to how I killed the others. I was murdered with cold blood, just like the people I killed. That poor infant I slaughtered, those little kids I murdered, those mothers I mutilated, everyone.

And suddenly, I am in the middle of a huge, huge field. It was putrid in here. The smell was vile and awful that it almost caused me to vomit. But the sight was worse than the smell.

Everywhere, I could see the eyes of my victims. Everywhere, I could see their looks of fear before I killed them, before I ended their lives. Blood is everywhere, some of them were rotting, and others were slowly evaporating!

To make things worse, they were all looking at me, with anger, with agony, with pain and then, I saw this one little child. And what I saw made me numb. The child...the child who I brutally killed, was looking at me with empathy.

As if he knows what's happening to me. As if he understood why I was doing this. How could a child be so smart?

I didn't know what to do, because there's nothing I could do. All of them were gone and I cannot do anything to them. I cannot even if I want to right the wrongs I did because they were all dead. Their lives were stolen from them.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I broke down.

And suddenly, I was besides my mother yet again and everything that she did became so clear all of a sudden. She was crying a while ago, because she doesn't want to see me cry. That's how much she loves me.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I repeatedly said as I hugged her tightly, as if losing her would cause my soul to burn, and it might. Slowly, I somehow regained the feeling of feeling. Slowly, I felt my voice coming back, slowly, I could feel my tears.

"It's okay Lucy, its okay," she comforted me. I was sick, so sick for bringing pain to them, those innocent people.

But at the same time, even if I wish I could, I still couldn't find in my heart, however deep I ventured it in, the feeling of forgiveness. I couldn't give it. I didn't have the power to. I didn't have the want to.

I still have this hatred in my heart, but this time, I had direction. Yes, mom, is this what you want to say to me? Is this your message. I wish I could forgive but I also I wish I wouldn't forget, which makes it hard to forgive.

And as I said, I still have hatred in my heart. I still hate them.

_"Let me expla—"_

_"Don't, I don't need your petty excuses."_

_"Bu—"_

_"Just go."_

_"No, not until this is fi—"_

_"I said, just go."_

_"I wo—"_

_"If you won't go on your own will, I'd be forced to use violence."_

_"Fine then, hit me with your be—"_

_"You asked for it."_

* * *

"Will she be alright?" he asked, worried that he might really have killed the mage.

"I couldn't say, her heart is beating but most of her nerves were damaged due to the damage in her spinal cord," the doctor explained. Sting punched the wall in anger. He didn't want this to happen.

He was only fooling around with Rogue when suddenly, he felt her twist beneath him before sending out a huge amount of magic power. And Sting couldn't help but react, he didn't know if it was out of fear or something but he did. He twisted her neck.

_"What did you?" Rogue asked as he saw his friend bearing a look of shock, holding what seemed like a lifeless body._

_"I, I didn't mean to," Sting said, also surprised for what he did. He didn't expect her to suddenly act like that when she knows she's under attack, but she did and Sting didn't have enough time to react._

_The two of them were about to send her body to the Council at that same day, to bring her in for her crimes and collect their reward but they didn't had the heart to do it. After killing the girl with cold blood, Sting couldn't do it._

_He couldn't explain why, though, because he had slain many people before, evil people, but never did he felt this guilty, as if he just ended something that wasn't suppose to end yet._

_And so they decided to bury her, to hide her away just like their past but then, a miracle happened and she shed a tear. And then a sound, before they heard her heart beat._

It wasn't realistic but that was what happened. They couldn't explain it either, but somehow, they felt that they just found something new, and they were overjoyed but at the same time, panicked.

_"Where should we bring her?" Sting asked, a look of worry that the girl might stop responding again._

_"Why are you asking me that?! How should I know?" Rogue said, his calmness that were usually present, gone._

_"Why not try the hospital?" Frosch said and the two looked at her weirdly before realization dawned between them, causing them to vanish within half a second._

_"Now what do we do?" Sting asked Rogue yet again when they were in front of the hospital._

_"I don't know," Rogue said, panicking yet again._

_"Why not bring her to the doctor?" Frosch panted as she tried her best to chase them. The two looked at her weirdly yet again before realization sets inside them._

And that is how they managed to save her life, but, they couldn't call it 'save' because now, she was like, in a coma state.

"What do we do now?" Sting asked Rogue who was standing silently, analyzing the girl.

"I think I know her," Rogue suddenly said, trying his best to remember how he knew the girl but can't really recall. Not only because of the flowery mask she was wearing, but also because she seemed different, a foreign character yet oddly familiar at the same time.

"Now that you mentioned it," Sting said as the feeling of familiarity sets on him as well.

Well, they'll just have to wait. Wait if she'll ever wake up.

* * *

**End**

I won't say anything that might spoil you all but you got to say bye bye to Lunatic Lucy for a while. Oh, and yes, I love Frosch! I hate Lector though...


	7. Chapter 7: Behind That Facade

**Chapter 7  
Behind That Facade**

* * *

Wounds. Wounds heal and fade through time. Wounds disappear and are forgotten. But some wounds are so deep that they leave scars. Scars that never disappear, scars that burns through your body that it'll only fade, become less visible but its presence is still known. Scars are never forgotten, they stay, and they stay there and will always remind you of your past.

I looked at the mirror and stared at my reflection. I am wearing a mask, a mask decorated with a Sakura Tree, one that was blooming. But the mask is nothing like a simple mask; this mask is magical as it runs and seeps through my magic.

Not only can I see through it, but it can never be removed accidentally or forcefully by others, it can mask my presence away, it changes its decorations along with my feelings, and it saved my life once.

But most of all, it hid my past. It hid my past, hid all those tragedy that happened to me, it masked my personality, and it also became a part of me. Without a mask, I am nothing but Lucy Heartfilia, the broken girl who lost two families. A lost orphan.

But with my mask, I became a new person, I lost all my ties with the past I wanted to forget, I became a lone mage, I became free.

Am I truly free? It kept bugging me up until this day. Is running away from my past, away from everything and everyone, a symbol of freedom? Is being chased by people who want to kill you something that symbolizes freedom?

That is what _he_ said when we 'chatted' before. Is this all worth it? Am I achieving anything aside from a temporary satisfaction? It was as if I am eating but never have I became fully satisfied, never have I became truly full.

I traced my hand over my mask, and stared intently at it. I chose to place it over my face to forget, I chose to place it over my face to start and begin a new life, a life that I wasted. A life that I wasted by doing nothing productive, or at least, that is what _he_ said.

_'Look at you, this isn't even productive, you aren't even doing anything that really matters,'_ he said. But that was a lie. Everything mattered in life.

And I was correct, yet incorrect at the same time. Everything did matter, but not everything mattered in living.

Killing people randomly isn't productive; it was nothing but a lie, a means of escape for people who are disturbed. And I _am_ disturbed, up until this day.

Can I remove this mask? What will happen if I remove it? Will things change? Will it mark yet another new beginning for me?

I don't know what will happen. And for the first time in many years, I felt so unsure. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know which decision to make.

"What do you think?" I asked my reflection, as if expecting that it'd answer this question of mine. Yet, instead of answers, all I got is a lot of other questions. Will I fail yet again? Will I be consumed by grief? Will I start regretting what I did? Will I revert back and became a mindless killing machine?

I don't want to fall again, I don't want to drown in that dark pit where all I can feel is madness, where everything didn't make any sense. I didn't know if anyone can still pull me out if that happens. I don't know if anyone would be brave enough to stay with me, without making me feel as if I am a ruthless, cold blooded and cruel murderer who ends hundreds of innocent lives.

Because it took six years before someone managed to pull me out, and I don't know how long it will it take if it happens again.

"What will you decide, Reaper? What will you do?" I ask my reflection yet it remained silent, but it showed my expression. It showed my confusion, my feelings that I couldn't see, and suddenly, I knew the answer.

Though at the same time, I felt weak. I know the answer but can I really follow it? Can I really end this life which I've learned how to enjoy yet at the same time, a life I want to end? Will I feel secure without having something to protect me, without someone who won't leave me behind?

And will I be able to live without my past? What will happen if I remove this? Will there be any side-effects.

_'If you wear this mask, it will grant you protection, it will grant you power, and it will teach you Magic behind your wildest dream, but beware, removing the mask can also cause consequences beyond your scariest nightmares,' _I can still remember what the old lady from where I bought the mask from said to me.

At that time, it seemed reasonable to buy and wear the mast, for it will grant me things I desired, power and protection, magic beyond my dreams. And at that time, I didn't plan on removing this mask.

But now, now I want to remove it. I want to forget yet again, I want to be someone who is entirely new, someone who wants a taste of what life really was, I want to take the risk yet I am too afraid of what may happen.

I want to take a gamble with my life, I want to believe, I want to feel again, I don't want this numb feeling anymore.

I want to change.

* * *

I woke up with a startle. Where am I?

I looked around and found that I am inside a white room, where everything is white. White pillows, white-painted wood, white doors, white tiles, white lightings, everything around were white.

But then, I was more surprised when I looked at my front and saw something entirely different yet familiar.

A blonde girl was staring at me, her hair was a mess, her eyes were confused, her lips were pale, her cheeks were dull, and I could see a huge scar passing by her left eye towards the left side of her face. She was wearing a white shirt, and she has a purple spot over her shoulder.

I tried asking her but then, she began imitating me. And that is when I realized that that girl was me.

"I'm so sick," I whispered at myself as my image stared back at me. I slowly traced my hand over my face and felt a weird and tingling sensation beneath my fingers as I slowly walked my hand above me.

This was the first time I saw my left cheek after a long time, the first time since I saw my left eye. It was different, and for some odd reasons, it became a lot lighter in color, making my eye color somewhat different.

And then, I slowly traced my hand towards the scar besides my eye. Slowly, I felt its roughness. The scar was still deep, but if I can recall, it already healed because what seemed like faded scars are scattered on my left cheek, but they didn't seem that evident.

"So this is what I look like," I can't help but utter. All these years, this is what my face is beneath the mask.

And then, I felt as if a chain was just released from me. As if I took one step into moving on, one huge step into forgetting.

But I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget because forgetting means that I'll have to restart, forgetting means that all the good experience will be gone. I don't want that, even with the bad experience, I still value the good ones.

This is so weird. I never felt like this before. I mean, value the good memories? It isn't like me but it's exactly like me at the same time that I get this weird feeling.

"Reap, you're finally up," I was surprised at the sudden presence of a blonde man as he entered the door without even knocking, bringing a pink cat and a frog with them before a black haired guy.

Reap? Oh yeah, that's what they call me. I didn't really have the chance to be called by my real name even if we became kind of, just kind of okay, friends. Wait! Did I just consider these buffoons as friends? Is losing that mask makes me like this?

No, no, I can't let any 'friends' stuffs get to me, these are nothing but troublemakers but then, friends can help yo—don't even think about it Lucy!

Yes, these are things I won't think about: Love, family or friends, wait, I'll also add care in that list. Even if I want to change, I still don't and won't ever like these foolish things, these illusions made to fool us all.

"Call me Lucy from now on!" I said. Everyone stopped at whatever it is they were doing and looked at me weirdly.

"What did you just say?" Rogue said disbelievingly, aghast and surprised at what I just said, breaking the silence that loomed inside the room.

"I said call me Lucy, there's nothing wrong with that since you're all my friends," I said and smiled. And they became more and more surprised. What did I do—Uh oh! I mentally kicked myself. I covered my face with my palm, shielding myself from their sudden looks of shock.

Lucy! How can you be so stupid?! Call me Lucy? Friends? How can you just do it like that?! Are you out of your mind Lucy?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I slowly removed my fingers away from my eyes but then, what I saw made me blush even harder. Because there, right before my face are four judgemental eyes, as if mocking me, and they were all very close.

"Don't, don't look at me like that!" I yelled as I pushed them away but they all managed to dodge. Curse them all! I hate them! Why are they doing this to me?!

"Are you okay? I mean, don't you have any fever Lu-cy-chan?" Sting said with a smirk, he walked closer and was about to touch my forehead when suddenly, I felt this weird emotion inside of me and pushed him with my magic, causing him to crash into the white walls of this white room.

And this act not only surprised me, but it clearly surprised everyone, including Sting and Rogue who were looking strangely at me. And suddenly, I began to cry. I hate this! Why am I becoming like an emotion freak all of a sudden? Is this what they call consequence with removing the mask? I can't feel my power degenerating but I can definitely feel that something has changed.

And if I thought that things just gets worst, something came up to me, causing me to say this stupid words.

"Please don't touch me," I cried out in fear as I covered my face again.

* * *

**END**

A/N: Guys, view chapter one, it changed (a lot but not the content) because it has the lowest word count before of 700 and I disliked how the first chapter was that low. It became 3000 and gave a better look as to why Lucy turned insane. 


	8. Chapter 8: My Team Sabertooth

**Chapter 8  
Sabertooth**

* * *

"Sting, I'm so sorry!" I cried as I fell down to my knees. I didn't know why, but I am afraid of someone touching me. I'm afraid of someone holding me again.

Sting still had the look of surprise, but then, it morphed into a look of sympathy and then sadness.

"No, I am definitely okay, Lucy, see, don't cry," he smiled softly at me. But I was too mad at myself for doing that.

_'Just when somebody tried to pull you out from that darkness, just when you learned how to be with somebody, you're suddenly pushing them away!'_I thought sadly and looked at my hands yet again with horror.

I'm sick. I'm very sick and tired of being like this. Of pushing people away because of them. Yes, this might be the reason why I let them stay with my life when I woke up from that _'death_' of mine a year ago after we first met, because I was sick of pushing people away because they pushed me away.

And that made me hate them even more. Not only have they changed me into a monster, they even isolated me from everyone, preventing me to trust someone, to even move on. They caused me this misery. And they're going to pay for doing this.

Sting then sat beside me, careful of not touching me. And slowly, Rogue followed after his best friend.

"I'm also sorry for suddenly touching you," Sting whispered in my ear, his breath warm causing my body to shiver. Most people rarely sees this side of Sting, the side where he is really soft, that he's not that monster they think he was. In the Games I watched, the two of them were called the Monsters of the arena, but in reality, I am more of a monster than they are. I am a despicable monster.

"We'll protect you, I promise," Rogue said. His voice was sincere that it caused me to relax. I wish, I wish I heard Natsu told me that seven years ago, when I was under that rampage. I wish he didn't push me, I wish he was just like Sting and Rogue, that he was more understanding. I wish that he told me he'd protect me.

I didn't know it up until now, I didn't realized it up until this day but for the past year, somehow, they managed to worm their way through my thick barrier. And somehow, through I found myself slowly, ever so slowly, I find myself starting to trust them.

"I, thank you," I whispered and somehow, I found myself falling asleep in between of them.

* * *

"KYAAAAA! What are you two doing in my bed! Get out! Get out!" I kicked the two mage who were comfortably sleeping beside me. How dare they intrude in my personal space! No! No! The two of them got up, cranky that their sleep were disturbed.

"What's the big fuss all about?" Sting asked as he scratched his head, somehow, he looked confused. My eyes turned red, and my blood boiled.

"Why are you two sleeping beside me? Do you think I'll let you go off the hook just like that Mister? Definitely not! Definitely not! AHHHH!" I yelled. I know this isn't like me being all sensitive about sleeping with guys but if I'll start a new life, what's wrong with having a new personality? I mean, I've discarded Reaper all together right?

Wait...did I just thought of that? _Discarded Reaper all together?_Somehow, the mere thought of that side of mine disappearing is somewhat harsh. How could I just discard my past, the one who made me into who I am now, just disappear? Isn't that what they did to me? They just discarded me. Can I really discard my past just like that?

"What's wrong?" It was Rogue who asked me, and I noticed that the two of them were standing rather closely for comfort. Was I in a trance?

"Yes, tell us," Sting said, worry evident in his voice. I looked at him, is he sick or something, I mean, Sting and Rogue are kind but they weren't this touchy-touchy, well, who am I kidding?

They were like leeches all over me. Ugh. How could I let them become so close to me last year? How was I able to survive that? I mean, bathing together! Oh yes, we bathe together, the three of us! KYAAAAA! I'm that despicable! I allowed that, I allowed them to! Please, Mother Earth, swallow me now for I have disgraced myself.

"You two, stay away from me, you, you took advantage of me! Stay away!" I cried and I think I might look stupid now but who cares, they made me do all those crazy things with them. I mean, I bathe with not only one guy, but two of them. Even if we have underwear, that is still different. How I was able to do that or where I got the courage of doing that is beyond my level of comprehension.

I stood away from them, covering my chest with my hand and both of them looked weirdly at me.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Wait, did he just call me by my name. Wait! No! I told them my name, now everyone will know that Lucy's alive. No, I won't let this happen, not that I've found a new life.

"Don't call me that," I threatened Rogue. He looked surprise at my sudden hostility towards them. And suddenly, I felt so guilty. I want to kick myself for being such a vulnerable person now, I hate myself for trusting them, for letting them ruin all my plans but dying can really change how things works. Yes, dying can change many things about you.

Including how I can't let them control my present, that I can't let them become who I was, a person who is lonely, a person who's alone. I can't let that happen, that's why I let them in.

"Okay, okay, then what should we call you," Rogue sighed, as if he didn't want to resort on not calling me Lucy. Wait, so they still didn't get who I was? Then that means I wasn't one of the famous mages, I mean, they know Erza and even Natsu. Geez.

But what should they call me? I've always liked the name Daphne and Michelle as well as Keiko but what name should leave me unknown yet make me remember the past I so desperately didn't want to forget but at the same time, won't bring me pain? What name is something that can remind me of happiness?

And then, I got it. The perfect name that fits me.

"From now on, call me Layla, and count me in!" I said and smiled and winked at them. The two of them, realizing what I said, slowly smiled before tossing me around.

And then, they were both sent flying through the room.

"Oops, I did it again, but seriously guys," I said, smiling at them kindly but then, I stepped over Sting's chest and said in a sinister voice. "Don't touch me."

* * *

"Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, welcome back," I didn't know what was happening but all I know is that there's a celebration going on in this Guild. And somehow, I felt nervous. I've never entered a Guild for the past six years, because I wasn't interested with one back then and I never thought I'd be inside a Guild but now, here I am, entering the official headquarters of the strongest Guild in Fiore: Sabertooth.

And then, I saw a huge guy sitting in one of the throne at the end of the line the people made. Is these two some kind of royal princes and that guy is their king? If it is, then I am out of here, royal stuffs bugged me to no end, and that includes responsibilities that comes with that.

"Welcome back, Sting, Rogue, I believe that you succeeded with your latest missions?" the buffy old guy said as we reached the end of the line. My eyes caught two men, one who's buff but less buff than buffy old guy and a man who's like going into a masquerade.

But wait, I don't recall these two going into missions, I mean, we're always together and stayed at the same place and they never got away from my sight. I looked at the two mages who stared back at the Master with a dignified look, and now I noticed how different they were now, for they weren't the mages who I hang out with, they were 'disciplined' mages who bears the name as one of their Guild's Aces, or in my eyes, actors who fools around.

"The Mages of Tartarus who were disturbing Roselle and Taro Village were successfully subdued, the monster who petrified the people in the small town of Perifora were destroyed and the huge sea monster in the sea of Jerube were also destroyed," Sting said confidently, citing things as if they were true. Of course they weren't, I mean, how could they...?

_'Let's go to Taro for a while, I have some errands to send back to the Guild," Sting said and we all nodded._

Yes, and after that, we spent the night in Roselle, and the next few days, we travelled until we reach Perifora where we stayed for the night and then sailed through Jerube to reach this island.

So...they were really doing this behind my back? They do their missions when I'm asleep or when I'm preoccupied about something?

These guys were unbelievable.

And it wasn't just me who was surprised by this; the other members of Sabertooth were also at awe with these revelations. But, how come they only did a few jobs over a whole year, I mean, we never stepped foot in Sabertooth for that long.

"We also managed to kill the monster who is causing the spontaneous fires occurring in Amprite and successfully retrieved the scroll in the desert of Gauz, after that, we also managed to retrieve the rare lotus flower from the marsh of Acato," Rogue continued and somewhat, everything clicked.

Yes, it was true we passed by Amprite but we checked in at Secunda, the city next to Amprite and we passed by the desert using a chariot, and we went to the mountains near Acato but what is incomprehensible to me is the fact that they did these so fast I didn't noticed it?

And in the corner of my eye, I saw Sting smirking at me, though this went unnoticed by the other members.

But then, to my outmost surprise, Sting continued and I didn't bother to hear their other missions as I reflected.

Did they do the missions so quickly so that I wouldn't notice, so that I wouldn't have time to escape away from them? Oh yes, by the way, I forgot to share that they held me captive, to make me stay, the moment I was brought back from the dead.

They placed a lachryma inside of me that when both of them are away from me for about, I don't know, twenty miles or so, then I'd go boom! And trust me, that was the only way they were able to hold me captive.

* * *

_"What are these things you put on me?!" I yelled at them when I actually managed to breathe the fresh air again, only to find something embedded on me, or to be specific, around my neck, my wrists and my ankles._

_"Explosive lachryma we bought; we thought it would be useful when trying to capture someone or held them captive, especially those who are good at escaping," Sting said and this made me glare towards these two mage._

_"They will explode if one of us stops breathing or if you managed to escape twenty miles away from us," Rogue said, smirking as if he was enjoying seeing me like this, all cornered and helpless. I would have blasted them away effortlessly or teleport out of these chains but then, I realized that I am drained out of my magic and that these chains weren't helping._

_And I gave up. Giving up is actually easier said than done._

_The two had their mind set up that we travelled all across the land, places I've never knew that even exist, seas that were so deep they were creeping me out and lands that seems to be so magical you can't go. At first, it was hard bearing with them, to stop the urge of ending their lives in their sleep but then, I managed._

_We actually bathed together when we were in the Christiana Falls, and that is the first time we shared our bond, I didn't know what to call us back then, but I know there was something._

_I also managed to find interesting facts about them in the trip. And this, this made me hate the Fairies even more. I hate this because I could have been happier, this happy, but then, they threw me in the darkness and vanished into thin air._

* * *

"So why did you hide it from me?" I asked them as I sat comfortably in one of booths in the Guild, happy that I have the mark of Sabertooth secured on the small of my back.

Master Gemma, the buffy dude, was kind of arrogant when he spoke to me. He claimed that I looked reckless and even threatened me that he won't let me ruin the name of Sabertooth, that I have to prove myself, that I have to be disciplined and all that. But I zoned off to think what happened back then when he was blabbering that all I got from him is that he trusted me because Sting and Rogue did and that I shouldn't leave my guard down because he'll excommunicate me without hesitation.

"Hid you what?" Rogue and Sting said at the same time, almost making me laugh at how defensive they looked and at the same time, how they seemed to be angry at each other.

"You know, taking missions behind my back and reporting to Sabertooth to get more missions," I said as if it didn't pique my curiosity.

"Why are you asking this to us, then?" Damn! Sting and his observant eyes; I hate the fact that he can easily see through my facade but this is outrageous. My blood boiled and I yelled at him.

"Because you lied to me!" Whoah, why did I become so angry, but then, words continued flooding from my mouth and I didn't know how to stop that. "You know I could've helped you, you underestimated me, you made a fool out of me, you made me think that was just a trip and that we could've had some action but no, you just have to treat me like I'm some weak and vulnerable princess that I'm certainly not!"

The two of them looked dumbfounded. Hmm, I never thought I'll be angry but I'm so enraged, furious for what they did. I know I should be touched but then...curse these mood swings! Argh!

I walked out of the guild, with everyone looking at me and I showed my wrath to a poor member who was at the wrong place with a wrong Luc—I meant Layla.

"Out of my way," I said and he didn't have the time to react before he was sent crushing to a wall by an invisible force. I just love it when I do that, sending people into a wall.

* * *

I found myself lost inside the city. Who would've thought that this city would be so huge, I mean, there were cars all around us, huge buildings that I never noticed before and a lot of people passing by.

"I hate when things like this happens," I muttered darkly to myself as I crossed yet another street and was met by an unending chain of streets that all seemed to head outside town. How I got here amazes me to no end.

_'Because this town is different, Lucy, it is like when you were younger,'_my Oh-so –helpful mind said. Great help! I should consider you as one of the best second voice in my head for helping me!

_'Your welcome, Lucy,'_it said. Oh I'm going to kill this voice if it was alive.

"Lucy! Lucy I finally found you," I ignored the voice of Rogue and walked faster. First, because I am mad at him, second, because I am Layla.

"Lucy! Wait for me," he seemed to not understand the concept of aliases, hmm, whatever. I was about to cross another street when he stopped me by grabbing my shoulder, causing some people to look at us, and some girls at Rogue, admiring the view. Yuck. I mean, I have to admit he has the looks but still! Gross!

"Hey, Lucy, I finally caught up wi—" I slapped him on the cheek. How dare he touch me?! I don't know what the big deal with me and touching is but it irritates me to no end.

"I said don't touch me, okay?! Besides, go to hell!" I yelled at him as I continued walking. My words didn't seem to sink in his thick skull as he held my hand this time, to touch me.

"Lucy, look, we're sorry and I don't know what the big deal is but we didn't want to tell you we were doing the missions not because we didn't want you to help us or to pamper you, we just didn't tell you because-" I slapped him again and walked away. The people continued to stare at us and I glared at them, and I hope these come handy to their upcoming dreams.

And then, here he was again, blocking my way.

"Okay, I don't know why we did it but all I know is that I dislike seeing you in battle, I cannot explain it nor can Sting, but we didn't want to see that person again, because we can't let all our efforts go to waste when you go into a bloodbath, and if you listened carefully instead of blanking off while the Master was evaluating you, you did helped us in the latest quest of ours, one is to slay the Giant back in Seedrum," Rogue explained. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that, the first time we defeated something as the three of us.

How could I forget that if I almost died back then? I mean, the beast is powerful and is a genius when it comes to battling and it even has Nullifying powers when it comes to our magic, good thing I managed to hatch a plan back then.

"Oh," I said and covered my face out of humiliation.

Ugh, so that monster was a part of their mission, the time was night back then, when we went to the beach and all that.

I should've known it. And now I feel very guilty. This isn't like me but there are a lot of things that aren't like me for the past few years.

"I think I should apologize," I said and bowed to him, asking for his forgiveness.

"Okay, but promise me you won't be mad at us and leave us, you scared us, don't you know?" he asked as he cupped my face and I didn't know why it made my chest go haywire. Who cares about that anyway?

"I'm sorry, and I better go and find Sting and apologize," I said before releasing and leaving his grip on my face. I felt him holding my hand, or at least brushed with it, as he walked by my side as we navigated through town.

I underestimated the people who killed me. I underestimated their intellect, I underestimated their power but what I underestimated the most is their loyalty.

And now I regret that I underestimated the people who saved me, my newfound—

"Hey Rogue," I said suddenly as we tried and search for a blonde guy in the crowd.

"Hmm," he said as he looked at me. I smiled and stared at the sky shyly.

"What do you say about making a team?"

* * *

**~ End ~**


	9. Chapter 9: Fairy Tail

**Chapter 9: Fairy Tail  
**

Four long years had passed since I've became a member of Sabertooth. With my skills and Sabertooth's desire to have the best pool of wizards and of course, because of the influence I had thanks to my beloved Sting and Rogue, I easily managed to climb Sabertooth's food chain and arrived at its top as one of its S-Class.

Unlike the first five (who they call as Team Sabertooth), I rarely join this thing called the Grand Magic Games, appearing as is guest host or just a reserved player whenever one of them are out of the missions.

I've changed a lot from my time in the darkness. Let's just say that Rogue convinced me that sometimes, you shouldn't let the darkness who you are, that you shouldn't let the power take away your humanity, which seemed a bit ironic considering that he _is_ the Shadow-slash-Dark Dragon Slayer.

So yes, I managed to study another art of Magic that I can call my own. My life had been relatively peaceful, and with most of the people I hate in Fairy Tail dead (killed by Acnologia from what I've seen since I was almost blasted by the darn dragon with them) let's just say that I have no reason to lash out in another crazy killing spree to extract my horrible and bloody revenge.

That is...Until one day, an apprentice of mine woke me from my beauty sleep.

* * *

"Layla-sempai! Layla-sempai! You won't believe what I've just heard!" a rather loud-mouthed and annoying underling of mine whose name is Yukino Aguria equipped with the light blue hair and that magic that brought me pain whenever I see it arrived in my room, her eyes looking rather worried as if she just heard the news of her parents dying. Ha-ha.

"Why are you laughing?" the new mage asked me and I stared at her, letting the eyes they call Medusa petrify her. And when she didn't, let's just say I'm a bit disappointed. Oh well, you can't scare everyone.

"I'm crazy, remember? Anyway, care to tell me these things that you just can't believe you that have to risk your life just to tell it to crazy ol' me?" I asked as I mimicked her tone of voice as she arrived and rudely woke me up from my needed beauty sleep. You see, a model such as me needs to sleep at least eight hour a day, with an hour of rest in between to maintain my artificially made flawless skin.

"Layla you won't believe it!" She repeated, irritating me. This girl really knows how to annoy people huh? Oh well, she won't survive under my so-called leadership if she can't.

"Oh spit it out will ya! I still need some beauty sleep," I mumbled before yawning to emphasize my point. The girl managed to calm down.

"I heard this news from my Celestial Spirits," I cringed at the mention of my past, but then, Yukino wouldn't notice it. I'm a great actress, remember?

"And Leo," oh really, she just have to mention the specific spirit? "Told me that Fairy Tail's so-called dead members are _ALL_ alive, breathing and just saved the world from the evil Oracion Seis..." I know Yukino continued to babbling but somehow, my genius, manipulative, outstanding, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious of a mind cannot comprehend it any long.

And suddenly, after I processed what she told me with my genius, manipulative, outstanding, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious of a mind, my genius...you get the point...of a mind suddenly boiled with rage, along with my beautiful and flawless of a body.

"Yukino, can you repeat what you said?" I asked her, my voice boiling with rage. She looked at me, her level of naivety showing as she seemed unconscious of how angry my voice was.

"Umm...Master's pride is so high that the news weren't allowed to rich this Guild?" she said, utterly confused. I glared at her and gritted my teeth.

"No, the first one, this something about Fairy Tail's key members being alive, breathing and just saved the world from the evil Oracion Seis," at the mention of the sentence, Yukino brighten up as if she's one of the wretched Guild's fan...which she probably is.

_'Layla, remind me to punish her late for being the fan of such a lousy, vile, wretched, totally not supercalifragilisticexpialidocious of a guild.'_ I reminded myself. Because even though Yukino is irritating, I know fully that she wouldn't shame Sabertooth like this...but then again, if she is a fan of that wretched guild, then her actions can and cannot be justified at the same time.

"Oh yes! They're back! They're back! I hope to meet all of them! And from what I've heard in the past, this mage Lucy Heartfilia is supposedly with them! I heard from Leo how great of a Celestial Wizard she was especially when she saved him! I'm practically her biggest fan!" Oh, she loves lil' ol' me? I would've blushed except that Lucy Heartfilia is dead, gone, killed by my crazed mind, transformed, whatever you call it. But at least she's not idolizing the other freaks.

My anger died down from Yukino's sudden revelation. So I was a bit famous to Celestial Wizards back then huh? Hahahahaha! I'm famous and I didn't even notice it!

"But then again, there was this confidential news that Lucy became crazy and corrupted and that Fairy Tail has to exile her, so I guess that..." Yukino suddenly became saddened and by her statement, my voice grew angrier.

_'I remember. The idiots exiled me _and _tried to _kill_ me,'_ I thought as I once again seethed with anger. I can still remember those birds, the scars they left in my beautiful face, how they destroyed my mentality, how they scarred and killed the Lucy I once treasured.

If there's someone to blame at my so-called disappearance and death, then it would be Fairy Tail. The Guild who took away everything I once (key word: Once) cared and loved. They took away everything from me. And left me with nowhere to go, with nothing to do, and turned me into a monster that—

_'Please don't kill us! I beg of you!'_

'You're a monster!'

_'I won't forgive you and I hope that you rot in hell!'_

_'I will eternally despise you, you witch!'_

_'The Reaper is coming! She's coming! Run away everyone!'_

_'Please! Please just kill me! Please don't hurt my child!'_

...

...

...

"Layla-sempai! Layla-sempai!" I heard Yukino's frantic voice said as my body was shaken rather forcefully. I couldn't open my eyes. My body wouldn't let it.

...

All I could see is the darkness that consumed me.

...

Darkness that was so familiar it seemed like home for me.

...

Darkness that's calling me back.

...

Darkness that desires revenge.  
...

Darkness that wants me to kill.

...

Darkness that they caused.

...

Darkness that gave me a reason to continue.

...

And Darkness that I couldn't escape.

* * *

All I could hear was the screaming of everyone around me.

All I could feel was this sticky liquid that won't come off.

All I could smell is this rotten scent coming out of nowhere.

All I could taste is this familiar rusty thing that seemed to be stuck in my tongue.

I couldn't see a thing.

_'Murderer!'_ someone shouted, his voice filled with hatred and devoid of emotions other than that.

_'You killed us!'_ another shouted, causing my whole body to wince at how...intense her voice was. I wanted to retort, but somehow, something prevented me from doing so. It's as if my voice won't come out, as if my throat was removed.

I remember what this feeling was. I just can't recall it.

A hand touched my body and shook me before someone screamed once more. _'Killer! Killer!'_

And then, it was as if the lights was turned on, where everything became clearer.

Around me were people. No, not just people. It may seem unbelievable but everywhere I look, there's only decaying people who were still alive. Like zombies, creatures that I believe only exist with the use of necromancy.

That's when I notice that the rotten smell came from them. And when I looked down at my body, my eyes widened because by my hand is the body of a girl, her hair light blue...Yukino?

_'Layla-sempai...gomenasai?'_ she cried out before her eyes closed, her eyes filled with disappointment. I tried dropping her, I tried pushing her away but my body won't move. Was that icky feeling her blood? Then what am I tasting?

I touched my lips, only to find it filled with nothing but blood and to my horror, I found a sword embedded on my stomach. So that's what the rusty taste was. Someone stabbed me. But who and how was it that I didn't felt it before.

The pain was numb, as my whole body was. And when then I saw them all. Those despicable creatures. Those who deserves to die, to rot in hell, to disappear off from the face of this planet.

"You! What are you doing here!" that's what I want to say. But as I said, something kept my voice from...

I tried to scream when I found something, like a spiked chain made of ice, surrounding my neck. I tried to remove it but the chain was too strong. The guy holding the end of the chain or whip smirked and the guy standing next to him laughed.

These people...they want to kill me...no, they already killed me once. But why can't I move?

"Not so tough now, huh, Lucy?" I winced at the mentioning of the name. That name was dead, but do they know it? Wait a minute, how could they even recognize my face?

"A scent like yours, it's so putrid that even if you replace your face, you'll forever be marked," the guy, the one who I loathe the most, mocked as he threw a fireball at me, managing to burn my face. I, once again, tried to scream from the pain but my neck wouldn't allow it. These...If I get the chance...

"Oh, she's burning up? What are you going to do, huh? You can't even use your own magic, and your friends cannot even scratch us at all," the guy mocked, playing with his fireball. When the flames subsided from my face, a woman laughed.

"Now that's the ugly face I know! I knew it was hiding behind some mask!" it was _her_. The woman who began it all. That goody girl who pretends she's kind but she's _sick_. She's _twisted_.

"Well, she's ugly in the first place, why be surprised when she tried to hide it?" it was another person, or thing, who I hate. Someone who betrayed me, I looked at him and saw him hovering the skies, his eyes cold and distanced.

These people...

"And she tried to mess with us Fairies, huh, I thought she would've learned being an ally of us and all of that but _no_, she thinks she's so tough," another girl said as she smiled at me, it was fake, supposedly seductive, and creepy, so creepy it left my mouth agape.

My heart beats fast. It's been years since I've last seen them and now I couldn't even move.

Just like before.

No...

I won't let that happen again. I was weak

...

Was...

...

Not anymore...

...

Not...

...

Anymore...

* * *

It was as if I was sucked out of the place...a dream...a bit too vivid for my taste...a vision? No. It was a message from my mind.

I looked around, only to be blinded by the ray of sunshine that entered the window. How long was I out? An hour...a day...

"You've been out for a whole week, Layla-san," I heard a gentle voice said coming from the shadows. I turned to look at him before I sighed. It wasn't impossible; I don't think my mind nor was my body stable enough to actually absorb sudden news. Especially this one. Not with this body anyway.

"Yeah, Frosch was worried," a female cat said as she stared at me. I know that she's different but somehow, the similarities hurt.

"I'm sorry," I told the amphibious exceed as I patted her head. She hugged me in response. However, Rogue wouldn't just let me slip away without asking me a few details.

"Should I be worried for you?" it was natural for him to ask such a question. I want to lie, to tell him I'm perfectly fine but with a dream like that...seeing him among the piles of humans along with Sting and Yukino, I don't think I could execute a lie properly.

I, instead, laughed it off. And he easily picked it up, seeing as to how he walked closer towards me and sat just in front of me, staring me at the eye.

And before I knew it, I found myself hugging him tightly, my whole body shaking from that feeling I had, the feeling where I was helpless, where I couldn't do anything...where I'm powerless...where I'm afraid.

"It was...horrible," I whispered as my tearless cries continued. Tears were dried up from my eyes, I was damaged that I couldn't cry, something they took away from me.

He didn't tell me that everything would be okay, because we both know it wouldn't be. Not with the darkness residing both inside of us. Not with the impending danger that we can both bring to the people around us. And not with Fairy Tail threatening my internal balance.

Everything is not okay. Everything is in harm's way. Especially me.

"I was...I can't do anything..." I continued as Rogue simply rubbed my back, comforting me with the silence he brought alongside of him. Frosch simply stood by my side, she too staying silent, knowing what's best for all of us.

We stayed there for a long time, or at least, as soon as I was able to hold back the pain once more.

"I have...to go," I whispered to Rogue as I stood up and arranged myself in front of the mirror. He looked confused and I sighed.

"If Fairy Tail is here and alive, it would be inevitable for me to see them once more. But at least it would be safer if I come and see the now, it'd be safer for everyone," I mumbled, reassuring myself instead of Rogue. He didn't protest.

"And I'll be going...with Yukino..." I added and based on his eyes, I knew that he wanted to protest now. And I couldn't risk him coming with me. Else they'd think, those fools would think, that I'm threatening them...which is what I'm doing but with Rogue around, it would seem that we want to start a war.

"I'm sorry Rogue," I whispered as I kissed his cheek, using my magic and causing him to collapse on the spot.

"He'll be asleep for a day at maximum, by then I'm out of the province. Guard him for me, okay Frosch?" I said and the little Exceed nodded her head. I placed Rogue in a comfortable position before I left, changing my expression once more.

* * *

"Are you sure that you'd want to see them?" Yukino asked me, I stared at her and sighed, frustrated.

"For the last time, Yukino Aguria, I'm sure that I want to see them, send them some warning as to who they'll compete with. You see, it'll be fun!" I told her with my sly smile. _'And I have to test something. Because if they did manage to defeat Oracion Seis, then that means that they didn't became weak, they may have become stronger...'_

And a stronger Fairy Tail means trouble for us, especially that we're down in numbers.

_'Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Makarov, Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed, Gildarts, they have too much strong mages that if a war does erupt or if a conflict arises, our Guild would be in trouble, and so is its name,"_ I thought as the train left another station. The area is becoming more and more familiar for me, and I surmise that we are getting closer.

I sighed, something that Yukino didn't fail to notice.

"What's bother you, Layla-sempai?" She asked me, I averted my gaze to the view outside. Maybe it'd be beneficial if I tell her the truth.

"It's none of your business," or not.

The train continued to move at high speed, passing by smaller towns. Some places were to familiar I have to close my eyes so that I won't remember anything from it. This is the downside of being human, unlike when I was some psycho killer, I couldn't feel anything aside from joy, malice and that bloodthirst but now, I feel the pain that I shouldn't be feeling, and I regained my conscience. And with conscience, I feel guilt.

"You know, you shouldn't do this just to prove yourself," Yukino's words surprised me, hiting me right to my core.

"I don't know your past with Fairy Tail but I'm pretty sure that you're angry with them for some reasons," oh I'm not just angry. I'm furious, I want to kill them but I know that if I did, then I'll have a bunch of strong mages after my tail.

_'Including Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus and a lot of other Guilds,' _I thought bitterly. I remembered how powerless I was when they joined forces, and I won't risk anyone, I won't risk Rogue, I won't risk Sting and not even Yukino.

And I want to prove myself that I have control. That I won't try and kill them on the spot...

...That I've moved on.

_'What is the meaning of this?!'_ I heard my communication lacryma shout and when I looked at it, I saw the enraged look of Sting on the orb, and it was obvious that he was with Rogue who was sleeping like a baby as his background.

_'Whatever you do, as I said in the note, do NOT follow me. I beg you...'_ I whispered at the lacryma, especially the last part. I hope Yukino didn't hear, but if she did...it'd be fine, I'm sure she'd understand.

Sting sighed, clenching and unclenching his fist as he tried to calm himself. "Okay, fine, you win. Just promise me you won't do anything rash and hurt yourself in the process."

"I'll try...That's my promise, I'll do my best. Besides, Yukino's by my side, I...trust her capabilities," I said and I saw the celestial mage blush.

_'I love you...'_ Sting whispered, I looked at him, appreciating what he said.

"And you know that I love you more," I whispered back, blushing furiously at Sting's sincerity.

Love. I thought I won't be able to give it anymore. But it's a good thing that the twins (however they claim that they're not) managed to show me that I was wrong.

And I'll do whatever it takes to protect what I love.

I won't let them take it anymore.

I won't let them to threaten me.

Even if I have to kill them all...

Even if I have to die.

* * *

"Do you have any news of her while we were gone?" Natsu asked Romeo, who knew full well of who he was referring to.

It has been almost three months since they were 'revived' or 'fetched' from the island. Just a few weeks after they defeated Oracion Seis and days after they went to the beach and begin their training for the Grand Magic Games, something that they'll use to gain back their ranking as Fiore's strongest guild...

But then again, the games a game, it will prove something but in real-life situations and real rankings, Fairy Tail still have a long way to go. It was a good thing that they showed have bounced back from the end when they did manage to disband Oracion Seis, earning the trust of some civilians.

That is why their Guild Board isn't as empty as it was before and why their Guild is undergoing construction as of now. Then again, they won't be using their HQ for a while.

"Sadly, all we had is that there was one survivor, the one who eliminated all the birds along with the others, but he or she wasn't found, and no information about him or her had been gathered even up until now because everything, as you were aware of, was destroyed." Romeo said causing Natsu to sigh.

He regretted it. Everyone regretted what they did but it was, back then, the best decision. To let her leave, so that she won't hurt anyone anymore, and so that she won't hurt herself.

It was painful seeing her beg, seeing her on her knees and practically saying that she'll die without them. If only they knew how true it was, then they would've reconsidered.

_'But no, we have to think that Lucy is strong enough to fend for herself,'_ Natsu thought as he punched burned the innocent coconut tree near him, surprising the younger fire mage. But then again, what Lucy did was quite unforgivable.

_'But isn't Laxus unforgivable as well?'_ Natsu tried to reason, but sadly, he knew full well that reasoning with himself won't help him at all. It won't bring back his dead nakama, gone forever because of their mistake.

* * *

Why can't I just love her back? It's my entire fault that Lucy's gone.

It's my fault that Levy's sad and won't look at me, and that she lost her love of reading adventurous stories.

It is my fault that Erza never looked at the stars and began to dislike rabbits for some reasons.

It is my fault that Juvia never felt the same with Gray.

It is my fault that Gray, himself, could not bear seeing Loke...

Wait...Loke might know where Lucy is, right? Because even after everything that has happened, it would be Loke who would know where she was if she's still alive...if.

But then, how do I get to see Loke? We do not have any Celestial Mage here any lo—

* * *

"I got it!" Natsu cried out in joy, surprising Romeo at the mood swings Natsu is currently having. Ever since he has returned from his long (seven years long) slumber, Natsu had started to become weird up till this day.

And these mood swings became a routine the young fire mage had learned to accept.

"Got what Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked, curious as to what made Natsu happier.

"Michelle told us that she was a celestial spirit wizard that managed to obtain a Golden Key, correct?" Romeo nodded, not really getting where Natsu's mind is heading.

"So if my hunches are correct, Michelle's Celestial Spirit may had been Lucy's old spirit, and if the spirit was Lucy's Spirit, then it may easily connect with Loke or even the goat guy...Capriki i guess," Natsu said making Romeo look a bit suspicious.

"And you'll do this because...?" Romeo knew of Natsu's relationship with Lisanna, and because of that, he wouldn't allow Natsu just fall for somebody else, especially someone who has betrayed the Guild.

"Because Lucy is our nakama, and will forever be our nakama, whatever she has done, she deserves a second...wait...a fifth chance, right?" Natsu said innocently, causing Romeo to sigh in disagreement.

"I don't think so. Natsu, if you can remember, she tried to kill Lisanna three times! And on her fourth time, she managed to try and kill me too! How would I possibly agree with you!" Romeo said, shuddering at the memories when Lucy tried commanding her Sagittarius and Tauros into killing him, and if it wasn't for Gildarts who stepped in, he would have been dead by now.

"But seven years had passed...Lucy might have changed if she's still alive..." Natsu said, albeit hesitantly, the hope and happiness in his voice faltering.

"If she's still alive, she'll be trying to kill us for exiling her, the woman's crazy Natsu! And if she did survive the attack of the birds, then that means she _is_ the one who destroyed everything. If she was sane back then, she would have returned to Fairy Tail for help but no, she have to escape. And rumour has it that..." Romeo trailed off. No, it wasn't possible. It can't be _her_, the power difference is too much, at least, that was what Macao and Wakaba told him.

"That what? Tell me Romeo, is there something that you're hiding for me?" Natsu was practically shaking him. Romeo looked afraid of this, causing Natsu to stop from what he was doing.

"I'm so—" "Don't be, I should've told you this when you first arrived...you see...here's the story..." Romeo was cut off when suddenly, three mages appeared wearing swimwear, followed by two cats.

"What's up guys?" Gray asked, confused at Natsu's serious face, something he would've teased but then again, Natsu is _rarely_ serious.

"Romeo is about...to..uh..tell me..." "About Lucy? Have you heard something from her?" it was Erza, who looked rather interested about the topic and was actually more scary than Natsu.

"Eh..." Romeo said, fear entering his whole body at Erza's desperate look...desperate to know what happened to their...nakama.

"Erza-san stop it! You're scaring him!" Wendy said, panicking. Juvia, who was hiding somewhere as she stalked Gray, appeared to be listening as well and revealed herself, surprising the Ice mage.

But after the small mishaps was done (after Juvia explained herself and Erza has calmed down), Romeo began his story, albeit more nervous this time.

"It happened a month after we all thought that...you were dead..." Romeo began, wincing at the memory when he first heard of the news even if his father didn't want him to.

"A news alarmed all of Fiore of a mage who has been attacking random people. At first, the person simply attacked Dark Guilds, whoever _she_ is, as some survivors claimed, they all thought that she was a travelling mage who is intent to work with the Council. But then...all the witnesses started dying, all of them horrible deaths," Romeo said, his voice dark and his eyes serious.

"...And one of those mages in from Fairy Tail..." this earned a collective gasp of surprise from the listeners. Romeo could still remember going to the hospital (of course he wasn't seen) and seeing the bloody corpse of their own member.

The person was a girl, and even though Romeo doesn't personally know her, she was definitely innocent and is kind. The girl's brain, as they all said, had exploded internally, that is why her face was beyond recognition.

"Her head was said to have exploded using the same Magic that this said mage had been using, along with different kind of magic, and then, civilians followed the massacre," Romeo said, remembering the alarming news of towns that he had known had been eradicated from the map. Burned, destroyed, or they just simply disappeared. However, unlike the first attacks, there has been no survivors.

"Hundreds of people died, all of them are innocent people. And there wasn't a single survivor. No child, no woman, not even babies or animals lived to tell the tale. Until one day...this girl came to our guild." Romeo said, remembering back then that their Guild has a _bit_ more members.

"The girl was scarred, and she was furious about some masked mage with blonde hair. The girl said that the attacker killed and destroyed her hometown which was actually near Magnolia, just a few cities away. How she managed to run away with such wounds and escape her attacker was beyond us but she did. And when we asked a Mind Reader to see her thoughts...let us just say that the attacker resembled...Lucy..." Romeo said, he was expecting gasps but to his surprise, all of them were having a look of surprise that they cannot gasp.

Everyone's mouths were opened, some of them covering their own surprise.

_'How could she...no...'_ Erza's thoughts were spiralling. She can't believe that Lucy could do such a thing. But then again...she never did imagined Lucy threatening the Guild.

_'But I know that there was something wrong with her, how could I not have done anything about it?'_ There were signs of Lucy's internal problem. Especially when she tried smiling when it was clear she was hurting...and Erza could still remember Lucy's look when Natsu's apparent confession...was just a fraud. A fake confession that's not really intended for the Celestial Mage...The beginning of Lucy's changes.

* * *

Erza was eating her strawberry cake when out of the blue, she heard Natsu saying something that she never expected from the dense Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy I think I love you..." it was enough for Erza to drop her slice of strawberry cake. Enough for Gray to avert his gaze in surprise and enough for Juvia to silently rejoice.

But it was also enough to make Lisanna drop the plates she was holding, sending it down the ground to crash into dangerous shards of ceramic beauty.

And to everyone's surprise, Lisanna ran away from the sight, and Erza knew how heartbroken the Take Over Mage had been. But then, to everyone's surprise, Natsu freakin' _followed _her. But instead of looking at the door where the two mages had passed through that everyone seemed to have done, Erza chose to look at her friend's expression.

And what she saw was pure sadness.

Lucy's eyes were blank. She has never seen this look on Lucy's face, not when she arrived from her father's mansion, not when she was almost killed plenty of times, not when she was dying. No, this has never been in her face and it seemed to scar Erza.

She could actually feel that sadness and grief radiating from the bright celestial mage.

"Uh...what just happened?" to her surprise, it was Lucy, herself, who broke the awkward and tensed silence in the Guild, surprising everyone including Erza, especially when the blank and longing look in her eyes suddenly changed into one of confusion, masking the expression she once wore.

"You tell me," Gray said, who did not saw Lucy's forlorn face just a second ago.

"Well, how should I know?! The stupid dragon just blurted something out without thinking, seriously, that guy really grew up without manners," Lucy grumbled quite animatedly, effectively fooling everyone. Everyone but Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Ever since that day, Erza noticed how Lucy became, especially when the misunderstanding had been solved and it was revealed that Natsu was practicing his line to see if it would work. Apparently, Lucy said that it didn't as Natsu looked like a sweaty pig who cannot release its stool.

Everyone had a good laugh at it, and Erza decided to go on with the flow. Except, whenever she noticed Lucy disappearing suddenly at certain periods of the day, without anyone, not even Levy, knowing where the mage had gone to.

That worried the Knight, Lucy was never the secretive type, but Erza knew that she can be quite the actress. Every day Lucy came to the Guild, a bright smile plastered on her face, reacting how she normally would at certain situations like when there's a fight or something, and whenever they went on to mission, she was still the same ol' Lucy.

Which really bugged Erza. How could she do that, acting as if nothing was wrong...but then again, maybe nothing was really wrong? And so she decided to trust Lucy in this. A grave mistake she did...

Because she forgot that Lucy is still a runaway princess. Someone who cannot take the stress that she decided to give up on her father and run away from her responsibilities. Erza forgot how Lucy cannot truly take the stress. It was true Lucy doesn't easily give up, especially when she built that large wall around her.

But she forgot that this determination could cause some bad effects.

True, Lucy didn't give up...on her love for Natsu that is.

And it was too late when she finally noticed it. That crazed smile Lucy sometimes have when she thinks no one is looking, a malicious smile when she looked at Lisanna before accidents befall on the young take over mage. How Lucy looked suspiciously innocent and became Lisanna's best friend and protector, taking the role away from Mirajane and Elfman.

Until one day...Lucy just became all mad. No one knew why but when Lisanna disappeared along with Lucy, they knew something was up.

And they were almost too late...Lucy had her hand on a knife that was meant for Lisanna's chest when Gildarts and Erza, herself, managed to track her down and stop her from killing the mage. But then, Lucy managed to swim her way away from the blame, telling them that she was under a spell and that she didn't knew what she was doing.

And when Lisanna told that it was the truth, Erza couldn't help but be more suspicious of the celestial mage that they had forgiven for a crime she claims she did not do.

That is when Erza decided to confront Lucy. They talked, but Lucy was cautious, dodging the questions.

Questions were thrown and easily dodged by the smartest member of Team Natsu, and somehow, Erza found herself believing Lucy's credible answers, especially when she have Lisanna as her witness of all people.

That is, until one day, Loke arrived at Fairy Tail, reporting that there was something wrong with her Master.

That she became unstable and that they should stop her before she does something that she'll regret. This confused Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail only to finally conclude that what the leader of the Zodiac meant was that they have to stop Lucy from destroying their town.

Erza could still remember Lucy using her full potential, her powers as she summoned all Ten of her Golden Keys, including other Silver Keys who were known for being fighters as well. The power of the Zodiacs were increased by Lucy's sudden growth.

The battle was fierce, especially when the Spirits were not to care if the civilians around town would die or not. A lot of casualties resulted from the battle.

Virgo managed to cause major casualties with the holes that she created, Tauros and Sagittarius made a versatile team, defeating Elfman and the Raijinshuu, Scorpio and Aquarius managed to blast a lot of them away, including Juvia and Wendy. The Gemini Twins managed to stop Makarov as it copied the abilities of the said master, putting them in a Stalemate, and let us just say that Cancer managed to fend off Erza with his scissors as Cappricio battle Gildarts, showing his power over Fairy Tail's Ace while Loke and Aries battled both Gray and Mirajane.

It was the Fighting Tournament all over again, but this time, their enemies have a different, much twisted goal. To kill Lisanna so that Natsu would be hers, and hers alone. It was chaos all over the place.

Especially when they happen to have to battle Fairy Tail's strongest mage who managed to best Gildarts, Lucy Heartfilia.

But then, one of them managed to past through the defences that Lucy's spirits gave. It was Natsu, the one who is allowed to meet Lucy of all people. But Natsu wasn't alone, with him was his unlikely ally, none other than Gajeel Redfox himself. But in the end, Natsu used a method he regretted until this very day.

He tricked Lucy, promising him something he'll never truly give. And when Lucy calmed down, when all her spirits decided it's time to rest, that is when they stroke the finishing blow, ending the fight.

Lucy was supposed to be sentenced to death, as Erza could remember. If she stayed at the Guild, that would be her punishment. But if Erza could recall, she now know that Lucy would've preferred death that leave Fairy Tail, but they were all selfish. They cannot give Lucy the satisfaction of leaving them being guilty, so they let her go...and they made her leave all of her Celestial Keys behind, to be given kept at the Guild as its treasure.

Except Capricorn, Loke and Aries, spirits who pledged loyalty to Lucy Heartfilia and will not leave her side even if they have to disobey the laws.

It had been hard, especially when Lucy claims that she could not remember anything she has done, she claims that whatever it was, it was because of her love. That they shouldn't blame her from loving someone. But of course, they turned deaf to her, they turned cold as they let her leave the Guild...Exiling her for the rest of her life.

And to their surprise...Lucy died in an accident, and the worst part of it was that she died right after she left Fairy Tail.

Something everyone in the whole guild dreaded and regretted. Especially a certain Fire Dragon Slayer and his team mates.

* * *

To Whomever It May Concern

The news that Fairy Tail is back and will rise the ladder is the truth and nothing but the truth.

If you are a customer, we are in deep gratitude that you chose our services as a Guild.

It is, however, unfortunate that we won't be able to be in service for a whole month.

That is because we see it fit that before we start our services once more, our mages have to be fit 

Both in soul, in spirit and in power.

We hope to see you soon once more in the Grand Magic Games Festival where we will show

The true might that our Guild will once again have.

- Sincerely Yours, Fairy Tail's 3rd and 6th Master

Makarov Dreyar.

P.S.  
If you are a beautiful woman who wants to join the Guild, you are welcomed to visit me at Aquatica Beach Resort where we are having our training. 

'So they want to join the games...huh...interesting.' the tiger of Sabertooth thought as she disappeared out of sight before anyone could see or even feel her presence.


	10. Chapter 10: The Stars Above

**Chapter 10: The Stars Above**

* * *

**Lucy/Layla**

* * *

I kicked the message board that stood by the door of this shabby house which is actually a sorry excuse for a Guild. A house so pathetic it reflected how pathetic its members truly are.

_"Not so tough now without all those Aces,"_ I thought, my body seething in anger as the idea of their absence flooded by entire being, causing me to forget _why_ I _came_ here.

_"How dare they?! After all those bad memories I have to reminiscence and was forced to remember just by coming here, they had the nerve to disappear and ruin _everything_!"_ I stomped my feet in anger, causing the ground beneath me to shake with the magic power I accidentally applied on it.

"Layla-sempai! Please, calm down!" Yukino-thy-naïve of an apprentice (and the only member of Sabertooth who seemed to fancy this pathetic Guild for Fairies) panicked as she massaged my back, hoping it would calm me down. It somehow did, as this girl really _knows_ how to massage.

But then again…

"How would I fuckin' calm down if these good-for-nothing wannabe's decided that it was best to move away and escape my inevitable wrath of fury?!" I yelled in irritation. It's not that I came here just to pick a fight, but if they had the nerve to do this if all my intentions were semi-pure; then let us just say that what they did is something they'd regret.

I could feel my head heating up, my veins getting more evident and my whole body shaking, indicating how angry I came to be by the very second the passes by. Just as I said, I have anger issues.

"Look on the bright side Layla-sempai. It says here the location of where they are…Aquatica Resort, I think I know where the resort is actually located near…" I didn't let her finish her sentence as I literally dragged her to the train station and asked her to buy whatever ticket we may need to reach that said beach.

I know why they chose Aquatica, they chose it because it was private for mages (because its just a small part of a larger beach) and that it is truly made for training. But still…

_'They're training against mages who evolved with time through the seven whole years that has passed and they chose to go to the beach…'_ I thought as the train moved. I sighed.

_'What was I thinking when I joined the stupidest Guild in Fiore?'_

* * *

**3rd Person**

* * *

_"Natsu! What the heck are you doing in my room?!" Lucy tried to cover her chest when the said boy looked at her, placing his index on his lips. He mumbled under his breath how Lucy should stay quiet as he was being disturbed from his sleep. _

_She tried kicking him, but then, with a groan, she decided to put on her night clothes, write on her diary before calling it a night. _

_Hesitantly, she went by her side of the bed, something Natsu always saved for her._

And as she slept, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that this stupid yet equally warm guy…is not really that_ bad. _

_'Darn it Lucy! Don't you dare think about this stupid guy like that!' A portion of her mind thought before the sand man lead her to her dream land. A paradise where everything is perfect. _

…

_"Erza, do you actually plan on stopping Gray and Natsu from fighting, I mean, I thought it was you duty to stop the guys from arguing like kids?!" Lucy said, massaging her temples to ease her headache. Their journey on the tower made Lucy tired and weary. _

_She sighed when Erza didn't respond and took pleasure on eating her cake, ignoring the world and all the noise in it. Sometimes, Lucy wished she was Erza. Because if she was, then she could easily zone out from the fire that she has to dodge, the ice shards that almost hit her, winds that made her hair look bad and chairs that looked dangerously close. _

_"Not really, a guild must have a friendly spar whenever necessary,' Erza mumbled after Lucy complained once more, easily taking another chunk of her strawberry cake. She looked so happy that Lucy felt fear when a healthy mixture of a roasted chair swept Erza's beloved cake. _

_'So much for healthy spars,' Lucy groaned as the noise simply got louder thanks to the Knight. She massaged her temples once more, trying to ease the pain. _

_…._

_"Happy! For the last time, I'm not fat!" Lucy said as she almost threw the butter knife towards the blue cat. Happy giggled childishly, before repeating what he just said causing Lucy to get even redder. Being 'fat' isn't one of the things Lucy wanted to be called upon. _

_"Why Lucy? I don't see anything wrong coming from gaining weight...I mean, you look better with wider cheeks…" Natsu said with complete sincerity that it made Lucy blush. But then, to cover this, she yelled at the Dragon Slayer, telling him that her cheeks never widened at all and that he must be dreaming. _

_"Yes Lucy-chan, you're kind of gaining weight," Levy, who came out of nowhere, said as she giggled rather suspiciously but then again, she succeeded on making the blonde look at a mirror and measure her so-called fattened cheeks. _

_And when she didn't see anything strange…_

_"I'll get you three! Come back here!"_

_"Lucy, are you running to reduce those extra pound of fats?" Lucy twitched and when she turned around, she saw the sexiest woman there is (except if she was compared with Erza), Mirajane Strauss standing innocently._

_"For the last time, I'm not fat!" Lucy cried out in frustration before she ran out of the Guild's door, breaking it in the process. Behind her, the three mages (plus Happy) high fived each other from the prank they managed to pull out._

* * *

"Layla-sempa…Are you still with me? Hello?! Layla-sempai, are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" Yukino waved her hand in front of the older mage who seemed to have blanked off into her own world. She's been doing it a lot lately, which concerned the young Celestial Mage.

"Layla-sempai!" Yukino yelled as she slapped her senior, but the impact of her slap wasn't enough to release Layla from her trance. She was about to punch her this time, hoping her fist will be enough to bring her senior from her daze (though she forgot about the dangers that it brought)…

"I'm not fat!" Layla yelled before the fist reached her face, causing Yukino to quickly hide her hand behind her back, mentally preparing herself from whatever it is that was to come. Layla looked around, before feeling something, an itch, from her cheeks. Yukino sweat dropped, but at the same time, she was in relief and thankful for Layla's tough skin.

Only to face plant when Layla went on another daze.

* * *

_After They Arrived in Magnolia…_

"Are you okay Layla-sempai? You seem…off…" Yukino mumbled as they searched for any signs of the guild, which was hard considering that they cannot exactly ask anyone, especially when everyone seems to know her senior.

"Isn't that Layla from Team Sabertooth? What is she doing here?!"

"Cool! Mommy, can I go ask for her autograph?"

"No, you know full well that Layla is a dangerous person."

"But momma! She's one of the Light Guilds right?!"

"No buts—"

"Daddy is that who I think it is?"

"Who?"

"It is her! Layla-san can I get your autograph! Please!" the young child said bravely, causing Yukino to sweat heavily. This wasn't good.

"No. I don't sign stupid autographs. Sheesh, can't you _just_ be contented that you saw me, I'm not even a celebrity," Which was a lie. Both Yukino and Layla know that Layla is actually a model.

"UWAAA!" the child cried after it received Layla's deadly glare. The child's father would have confronted Layla only to back away when Layla glared at him as well.

"Wait, that girl! She looks just like _her_, correct?" A man commented, making Layla turn her back.

"You're right! She _does_ look like her! I mean, they can be _sisters!_" It was enough to stop Layla from her tracks.

_'How can they recognize me in this new face of mine?'_ Yukino stopped, tilting her head slightly at the worried look on her face.

_'Hmm. Let them know, who the hell cares?! It's not as if they could actually do anything about it.'_ Layla thought before continuing on the familiar streets of Magnolia City, noting the changes it underwent.

* * *

In Another Point Of View

* * *

"That girl with Layla, she looks just like Lisanna, right?" a woman with a fat stomach told the ferryman of one of the boats which constantly sailed in the rivers of Magnolia for tourists. She chose to ignore Layla, considering how arrogant she seemed.

"Wait, that girl! She looks just like her!" The man said, before he was slapped by the fat woman who told something about him repeating what he said. He rubbed his head and apologized, only to be surprised when Layla looked at him as if she saw a ghost before walking away. The man felt as if he knew her but then, he shook his head. _'I must be seeing things. It can't possibly be _her_.'_

"Come to think of it, she does like her!" the friend of the ferryman said as they watched the two mages walk away.

"But I don't really think they are related," Concluded the fat woman.

* * *

After about an hour or so…

"**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**"

The sound of explosion surprised the whole town when suddenly, flames licked their skies and smoke covered the clouds. Everyone panicked when they saw the humongous Guild of Twilight Ogre explode consecutively, as the Guild Master of the said Guild couldn't help but watch in sorrow as his HQ was destroyed…

Just after it was recreated.

He was about to point his fingers on the rogues of Fairy Tail when out of nowhere, another set of explosions occurred and everyone couldn't help but stare in horror as smoke and flames also licked the atmosphere by the hills at the end of the town.

_'It can't be!'_ The ferryman couldn't help but think as he remembered the two mages of Sabertooth. He then shook his head. It wasn't possible. But…who else would cause both Twilight Ogre and Fairy Tail? Then again, they truly do not have any evidence of them doing such crimes. Nor do they have the proper intent as to why they did so.

* * *

Far away from town, just by the forest, an old member of Fairy Tail looked at the hills.

"So she's back…" the pinkette said with a sigh before entering her tree house once more.

_'Darn it! Then that means that that old good-for-nothing old man will send me a lot of his so-called injured children!' _the old woman thought before the sound of crashing occurred inside of her home.

* * *

From a certain distance, the two members of Sabertooth watched as smokes appeared in the horizon. A different look came from each mages. While Yukino looked worried of Layla's actions (which she didn't notice because if she did, she would've stopped that, at least, that is what Sting told her), while Layla looked rather content, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Yukino, I have a request that I want to make," Layla said out of nowhere, surprising the young Celestial Mage. What could her senior possibly ask of her?

"What is it Layla-sempai?" Yukino asked as a response, a mask of confusion appearing on her face.

"After I finished talking with Fairy Tail, I want you to use Lok—I meant Leo—and sabotage them…" Yukino was now confused. What did she meant by _sabotaging_ them?

"I don't think I completely…understand," Yukino murmured, loud enough for Layla to hear what the Celestial Mage said.

"To put it simple, I want you to ask the Leader of the Zodiac to send them to the Celestial world so that they won't be able to train in time for the Games." Layla confirmed, surprising the young Celestial Mage. No, she can't do that. She can't…she don't want to use such a method.

"But they'll di—" "Don't lie to me Yukino. I know full well that they won't even be hurt. The truth behind this thing you say that they cannot go into the Spirit World is nothing but a lie." Layla commented in a cold voice, something she rarely use.

Yukino Aguria is never the kind of girl to use tricks or use deceit, so what her senior is asking her is a very tough mission.

"I…I don't think I can do that," Yukino confessed, hoping that her sempai would understand. Instead, Layla's face remained unchanged. This sent fear to enter the whole body of Yukino. Especially when Layla began to spoke once more.

"I figured out that you would say that…" Layla mumbled under her breath before looking down on a ring placed on her finger.

"Wha—" Yukino was cut off when out of nowhere, a man with a huge dagger was holding Yukino by her neck.

"You see Yukino, its not just a request that you can't accept. Remember when I first trained you…" Yukino gulped. This was a side of Layla she wished she never met. She knew this side, a side so dangerous it could send anyone, even Sting and Rogue, and even Minerva, to their knees.

"I told you that I, Layla, never take no for an answer." Layla smirked evilly. ..

…

…

…

…

"I got you good didn't I?!" Layla laughed out of nowhere, surprising the young Celestial Mage before the man holding her neck disappeared into thin air. Yukino gasped, panting from the rush of blood she felt. That was dangerous, but choosing Layla and not Sting, nor Rogue or even Orga as her senior is truly dangerous.

"Please Layla-sempai…don't do that again," Yukino whispered as she try to catch her breath.

"Oh I won't promise you that. So now…what do you say? Will you help me sabotage the Fairies?" Layla smiled. Yukino internally sighed. There was no way she could say no, not after what happened.

"I…I will do my best Layla-sempai," Yukino said causing Layla to clap her hands.

"Perfect! Now summon Lo—I mean Leo and I'll tell him what to do!" Layla said happily as she almost took the key of the lion from Yukino.

And before they knew it, with a shimmer of gold, the Lion appeared, all with his glorious and mighty stance.

"What can I do for you, Yukino-sama?" Loke said as he bowed politely when she saw Layla.

"Oh…Layla-san, how do you fair today?" Loke asked, kissing Layla's hand only to earn him a slap in his cheek. A hard and painful one.

"Oh Leo! Stop that! You're making me blush!" and another slap, and another, and another.

"Remember! Sting-kun and Rogue-kun will kill you if they see you kissing my hand!" Layla said as her slaps punished the said lion from flirting with her.

"Uh…Layla-san, I don't think…" Yukino sweat dropped. It wasn't funny at all…it looked a bit morbid seeing that those slaps didn't looked gentle at all.

"Okay! Okay! I understand, I won't flirt with you anymore. Sheesh, I really hate how you became so uncharacteristically strong," Loke mumbled under his breath, earning yet another glare from Layla. Yukino know that Layla was the former user of Leo, who Layla sometimes call as Loke, but she didn't really know about their history together.

But only a stupid person wouldn't notice the bond between the two mages, and only a stupid person wouldn't see that they actually have some sort of relationship that exceeds friendship and can be possible lovers except the fact that it is an inevitable fact that Layla will someday die and that their relationship wouldn't work at all.

Layla is complex that way. She loves someone so much that she will sacrifice her own well-being for the well-being of others…

But Loke knew better. Layla…stopped trusting them, even if they are indeed, in better terms now. She do not entrust herself to the care of Celestial Spirits, even with Cappricio, to have the heart to use the same magic any longer. But they could not blame them. Not after what he did.

Not after when they choose to neglect her like she was some kind of replaceable mage.

Not after they left her to die.

Not after they left her to fall into that darkness.

But at the very least, Loke was thankful that Layla accepted them once more (as evident with Yukino) and that means he can use that as a leverage for his next step to regain Layla's complete forgiveness once more.

"Anyway, I have a reason why I ask Yukino-chan here to summon you. I know you may not like the idea of doing this but trust me when I say that this is for the best of all of us," Layla said, confusing the Stellar Spirit.

"What is it?" Loke inquired, intrigued that Layla or Lucy (its actually funny that Lucy chose her mother's name as her alias) would say such a thing.

"It's about you abducting Fairy Tail to the Spirit World." And it was true. Loke wouldn't like it. Not one bit.

Then again, a Master's command will always come first. Especially if it's Lucy's, the one mage that Loke truly consider as his Master.

* * *

**Aquatica Resorts  
Third Person Point of View**

* * *

"Natsu?!" Michelle Lobster exclaimed, surprised at the sudden appearance of Natsu Dragneel.

In her room.

While she was changing.

"Pervert!" though it didn't came from Natsu, but from Erza Scarlett who was trailing behind the unstoppable Fire Dragon Slayer who still doesn't accept what Romeo told him just a few moments ago.

Natsu believed that Lucy can never do such a thing as killing innocent people. And so he chose to ignore what Romeo said and decided to dash off to Michelle to ask her of her spirits. Only to end up being punched across a huge hotel.

Well, that is what happens of people who peaks other people in front of the Titania. But then again, Erza's perverted in her own way.

Michelle is the newest member of Fairy Tail, being the known to be the newest Celestial Mage (who can use Imitation Magic and wield the Rose Armor) of the Guild (which brought sadness to most of the members) and surprisingly, is the doll-friend of Lucy when she was younger and an ex-member of Oracion Seis.

The girl, just like Kinana, barely managed to escape the wrath of the Council thanks to the help of the newly changed Brain II (Midnight) who claims that the girl deserved a life of her own…

Except, Michelle never knew what truly happened to her so-called childhood friend…except the fact that she died and that Fairy Tail is the closest key person who can help her.

"Erza-san…?" Michelle asked in curiosity at Erza stared at her weirdly.

"You're bigger…" Erza said bluntly before averting her gaze towards her chest, causing the human-turned-doll mage to blush furiously before covering her chest out of embarrassment. Quickly putting on her clothes to stop and retain whatever pride she had in herself, Michelle went and put on her usual dress completed with a hood.

"Anyway, do you need something from me?" Michelle asked the Knight as she sat before offering tea, which the Requipped mage happily accepted.

"Actually, _we_ have something to ask from you," Gray said as he entered the room with both Juvia, Wendy, Romeo and Natsu with Happy carrying him.

"Huh?" the Celestial Mage asked in confusion. _'What could they possibly need from me?'_

"Oh yes. Michelle, I believe that I've seen you wield a few Celestial Keys, correct?" Erza Scarlett said as she took a sip of her cup, remembering how the woman used Caelum (which was actually lent to her by Angel who still got it for some reason even if she was put it prison), Ursa Major (a giant teddy bear which she got from a shop) and Ursa Minor (a smaller version of Ursa Major who looked so cuddly that he's practically indestructible).

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. But excuse me if I inquire but why does it concern of you, Erza-san?" Michelle asked in her lady-like voice, something she got from being a doll of a princess and having to act as Lucy's high classed cousin to infiltrate Fairy Tail to initiate the mission in getting the clock pieces.

Her main reason for doing so was so that she may use the machinery to give rebirth to her best friend, Lucy, even if it meant sacrificing herself (which almost happened if Natsu haven't saved her).

"Well, we actually want to ask you if you have a Golden Key in your side and if you can summon him…" "Or her!" "Or it!" Happy and Natsu gained a punch in their head for interrupting Wendy.

"…as soon as possible. Like right now." Wendy continued, confusing Michelle once more, but then, Michelle simply nodded her head in agreement.

"I do have three Golden Keys, which I got from Brain-sama who got it from some church that we…" Michelle trailed off as she winced at the memory of having to kill someone just for their goals. Erza, Juvia and Wendy tried to go and comfort her when Michelle brought her hand up and told everyone she's okay.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked, knowing that it must've been very painful for the innocent girl, especially when she learned how young Michelle truly was (barely five years old).

"Yeah…I'm sure," Michelle said before going into a drawer and taking out three Golden keys.

The first one is the key of the Maid, one of the most loyal keys there was which gave them trouble, considering that Virgo was in some sort of Fairy form because her wielder was…just an innocent child.

The second one has the symbol of an arrow, indicating it as the key of the Archer, another one who caused them trouble. It too, was protecting the innocent child who they were forced to abduct…but ended up dead in the long run.

The third one came from a girl who managed to escape with the help of her spirit, the Twins, who copied their master to protect her even if they have to face the wrath of Angel, one of the people they fear the most.

"This is Virgo, Sagittarius and Gemini, I…uh…yeah…but the only one I can summon today is Virgo because Sagittarius is on his _check-up_ and today is Gemini's rest day," Michelle shyly said as she laid the keys on the table.

"So you can summon all of them?" Natsu said, amazed at the power of Michelle. Of course Michelle can summon all of them easily, she have enough Magic Capacity to do so, considering that she was a member of Oracion Seis and that Midnight gave most of his power to her as his repentant gift.

Midnight. The boy, just like all of them, was just simply off the track, growing up at the wrong side of the planet. All of the could have been members of kind Guilds where they will be treated as people, not some slaves…but no…not all of them are as lucky as Erza…not all of them could escape the darkness that constantly looms the planet.

"Uh…yeah, I can," Michelle blushed as she noticed herself flying away in her own imaginary world and knowing what would come next, Michelle stood up.

"I open the gate of the Virgin! Virgo!" Michelle casted as a golden colored Magic Circle surrounded the land in front of her where a female maid with long, curly hair, pale skin and wearing a maid's clothes complemented by shackles appeared, bowing politely.

"What can I do for you, your highness?" Virgo asked with a bow, surprising all of them at the change of Virgo. Not only was the fact that her hair changed and became longer, the Maid Spirit's hair became longer and her body became much more voluptuous.

"You sure changed a lot…" Natsu stupidly said as he looked at the maid in surprise.

"Well, I take the form of my Master if you could remember correctly," Virgo said, causing the other mages to turn their gaze to the newest mage of the Guild.

"So Michelle-san isn't as innocent as Juvia thinks, Juvia has to keep her eye on her…" Juvia mumbled to herself, causing Michelle to blush even further.

"J-just tell me what I have to do or what she has to do…" Michelle said causing everyone to remember their agenda.

"Oh. Right. Virgo, have you heard something about Lucy from Loke? Is she really dead?" Natsu's face was serious, directing his point without beating around the bush, something everyone truly appreciated. Though the question truly surprised Michelle, as she never expected her to use Virgo as a way to search for Lucy, something she never thought of as possible.

The Spirit of the Virgin looked at them silently, her face was very serious and made both Michelle and her friends nervous. Whatever it was that Virgo will say will answer their question: Is Lucy the survivor of the train accident?

"Lucy-hime is…" Virgo trailed. This made the mages' hearts to beat fast, their anticipation reaching its climax.

"Alive." It was enough to change everyone's expressions.

Erza looked as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulder. The fist she had out of tension loosened and a small ray of hope entered her eyes. She could correct her mistakes and redeem herself.

Juvia looked as if she was about to cry from happiness—abefore looking at Gray who seemed to be too shocked he didn't bother to hide it.

Wendy almost jumped out of joy that is before she noticed Romeo's serious demeanor before she realized that there's still the possibility of Lucy being that _woman_ who terrorized town after town and killed most of the creatures in the train (that, or maybe Lucy was saved by that man or managed to escape before the man got to her?)

Michelle was at a loss of words, just like everyone, and couldn't express the mixture of emotions that dwells inside of her. That is when tears started to fall uncontrollably from her eyes, causing her to sob which surprised almost all of them. Michelle was never the one to control her tears, but her cries from before were simply acting to get to Fairy Tail's side, because this time, her  
_  
'Lucy-san is alive. There's still hope…she's really alive….' _Michelle thought, knowing full well that right now, her never ceasing hope being flared up again, knowing no for sure that her efforts wouldn't go in vain.  
_  
_Natsu, on the other hand, had this look he only has whenever he was thinking, something he rarely does.

Happy, who had tears on his eyes, looked at Natsu in surprise. Knowing his best friend, there must be something that Natsu knew that he doesn't or he was worried. The latter seemed true but it could be both.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Happy asked his best friend, he didn't respond. And when Happy was finally able to see through the shadow that was casted upon Natsu's face, a look of shock entered his face…

Natsu's eyes were as wide as saucers; in it were a mixture of happiness and at the same time, sadness and anger. His emotions were so intense it was enough to make Happy afraid.

Wendy was about to ask further about Lucy when Virgo cut in.

"That is all I could say. Saying that she is alive is enough betrayal and felony as it is, I do not want to leak further information on my former master even if you requested it, I hope you understand this Lady Michelle," Virgo, the ever-so-loyal Spirit said with a bow. When Michelle nodded, Virgo seemed to be relieved.

"So do you have any other job for me? You can punish me if you want," a whip appeared out of nowhere as Virgo posed in a rather awkward position, readying herself for her 'punishment'.

_'So her obsession to punishment never did disappeared,'_ Happy thought before turning his worried gaze back to the still shell-shocked Natsu.

* * *

**A Few Moments Ago *  
Celestial Spirit World**

* * *

_"I am sure that by now, they will ask about Lucy when she summons you. If they ask if she is alive, tell them she is. But other than that, keep everything as a secret and excuse yourself as fast as you can to avoid them inquiring further. Cut them off if you must," Loke, Virgo's 'brother' said. _

_"You do know that it would mean disobeying my new Master's orders," Virgo said, her eyes clearly stating that she doesn't want to do such a thing. Since Celestial Spirit's pride is measured by their loyalty, Virgo is in fact, the most prideful Spirit in the realm and will go to extreme methods just to save and do her Master's commandments, even if it causes a change in her appearance. _

_That is why Loke understood how painful this may seem for her._

"Consider this as following our old Master's commands," Loke said, hoping he maid would understand. For a moment, he saw the hesitation and sadness in Virgo's eyes, before she sighed and nodded her head.

_"If that is what you and Lucy-hime truly wish, then I should comply. But please Loke-nii, please don't make me regret this action." Virgo looked restless, never has she done a thing such as disobeying her master. And Loke knew how hard this seemingly trivial sacrifice was for his comrade. __****_

_"Thank you for understanding, Virgo."_

_"Don't thank me. I have a sin to repent to, a lot of them, and I believe this is the proper punishment." Virgo said before disappearing in a flash of light. Slowly after, Loke himself disappeared in a flash of light. _

* * *

**Celestial Spirit World  
After Virgo Returned**

* * *

"It is done," Virgo said, closing her eyes as she returned to the Celestial World.

"Thank you Virgo," Virgo simply nodded as she went to her castle to rest. It took her all to do that, even if it was indirectly disobeying two of her masters: both Lucy and Michelle.

She disobeyed Lucy by saying that she was alive, even if she knows that Lucy didn't want them knowing and she indirectly disobeyed Michelle by saying that she cannot say anything, even if she really can leak information just like Cruz.

"Are you sure she'd be okay?" the mermaid spirit, Aquarius, said as she looked at the hole Virgo dug back to her palace which was located in one of the lower stars in the Stellar World.

"She'll be, now let us continue preparing for this feasts," Loke sighed and Aquarius nodded her head.

Most of the spirits were present at this 'celebration' and 'apology' party that Loke started. They do not know what his agenda was but what Loke said was enough to make all of the Spirits do what he requested them to do. Even the Celestial King himself, who gave them venue.

Because Lucy was that special to the spirits…

As everyone, even the Celestial King himself, had sinned against the young Celestial Mage.

_'For failing her,'_ All spirits thought, though most of them had a great way to hide it. Like the Zodiac spirits of the month of May and June…

"Gemi is excited for this party, eh?" Mini, who was in a form of some Cupid, said as he flew and placed the banners with Gemi who was in a form of another Cupid.

"Mini is excited as well, eh?" Gemi responded and the two spirits laughed at their nonsense joke.

"So, they're coming here huh?" It was the youngest spirit, Aries, who voiced this out, her timid nature concealing the bitterness in her statement.

But all of them were also bitter at what they were doing.

Welcoming Fairy Tail in the Celestial World was one thing. Being all happy with them after what they did to their Master is another.

* * *

**Aquatica Resorts' Entrance**

* * *

"We're here!" Yukino knows that she shouldn't be cheerful but hey, why not be a little optimistic if you've been living a life of bad luck? At least, that's what her sempai once told her.

"I know. I know, no need to attract unwanted attention on us now do we?" Layla mumbled as she was almost blinded by the bright sun ahead of her.  
_  
'Oh come on! Now my perfect artificial skin will get sun burned! Minerva will hate me for this…'_ Layla thought as she shuddered at the memory when one of the world's greatest make-up artist, none other than Minerva, once scolded her for ruining her magical potions when she forgot to apply make-up.

_'Now Layla. You have to always be careful! It's not easy rearranging someone's face with Magic,'_ Minerva told her when she first saw her distorted sad excuse for a face. But she has to admit, when the scary woman (who, by the way, loves seeing people suffer much like Layla) was done with her work, Layla became the star she hoped she'd be.

_'Then again, if she heard me sabotaging their plans, she'd be pleased…'_ Layla added as an afterthought before finding Yukino gone.

_'Now where did that idiot of an apprentice went off t—'_ Layla stopped still when in front of her…

"Oh Come. On!" And it was enough to make a certain someone look into her whereabouts, having a look of both alarm and surprise.

* * *

**Layla**

* * *

Of all the Fairies there was to encounter first, it was this bloody, two-faced, good-for-nothing, traitorous, treacherous, lying scoundrel who I get to meet.

My blood boiled as I watched him, looking rather carefree around _her_. Looking as if he didn't sin, as if he wasn't one of the bad guys.

'Then again, he _did_ help save the day from the villain,' I thought as I stared at him, gritting my teeth.

'Talk about bad timing.' I thought bitterly as I tried controlling my breath, balling my hands into fist to try and stop the pressure building up in me. A pressure that wants to _kill_ and _hurt_.

'Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.' I thought, remembering what Rogue told me whenever I get angered. But it wasn't helping, because as long as he has that cocky smirk, I won't be satisfied.

_'Fucking hell I can't stop it!' _My blood began boiling inside of me as everything in my past seemed to return at a high speed that can defeat the fastest dragon here on earth (I think its Acnologia, him being the only Dragon I know of).

'You understand me don't you?'

_'_ _Of course I understand you…' _That voice, which became my conscience of some sort (a darker and meaner version).

Then that's it! I'm going to kill this Fairy and get the revenge I've always been dreaming for the passed 7 seven years!

_"No Layla. Don't forget about the fact that you shouldn't kill anyone. You don't want to start a war and hurt Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Frosch and even Lector, right?'_

'But I wanna kill someone! Just this one liar…please let me kill him!'

_'Now. Now. Think first before you act. What would Sting and Rogue think if you misbehave? They would be hurt when they see that you lied and broke your promise. Especially Rogue who is doing his best to save you from the darkness that resides in us. And Sting who did his best to illuminate the path for us.'_

'You think I don't know that?! But I think they'd understand.'

'_I know they'd understand Lucy-chan, but what will happen if we fall back to the darkness they fought so hard to keep at bay? They will understand but they'd be hurt, and you might end up hurting them as well. Remember when you almost killed them four years ago when you first met them? Or that second time when that darkness filled you when you were—'_

'Okay! I understand but still!' I stomped my foot, causing the ground to shake slightly. It was enough to earn the attention from the surrounding crowd.

_'Look what you did. You took attention, you see, if you let your emotions get to you, you might explode. That is what we're stopping Lucy-chan, you can never let yourself explode. Remember, it's not for Fairy Tail, its for you new family now.'_

Images of Sting and Rogue, of Frosch and Yukino…oh and Lector, and of them being hurt at my hands. I don't want that. That was the reason I was here. To avoid them being hurt, by me of all people

"Do I know you? You smell familiar…" this liar said, taking a sniff off of me.

But I really want to get my revenge. That's what fuelling my battle style, the image of my revenge, but what use am I if I don't get that?

_'It is your choice Lucy-chan. Get your revenge and lose yourself into the darkness, or stay subtle and have the family you've always wanted in your newfound friends,'_ the only person who calls me Lucy (aside from my Teammates (we call ourselves Team Layla), told me in my mind.

It was my choice. But then, isn't there a third option.

"Hey little girl, I asked you, do I know you?" I turned my gaze. When did he become so tall? I though they weren't supposed to gr—

Oh right. I almost forgot that I shrunk. I'm shorter that Yukino for crying out loud.

"Maybe. I _am_ one of the strongest mage in Fiore," I said dismissively, doing my best to keep my face as stoic as possible before walking passed by him. That was when he touched my shoulder, stopping me from my tracks.

"Strongest mage, huh? So you sayin' you one of those Saints?" He asked, his smirk growing wider. I almost forgot, this idiot was a sadist. Wait…is he thinking that I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints?

I laughed. Did he really think that I am one of those keepers of peace? Like that Jura and Makarov? Hell no! I'll always be the bad and naughty girl, besides, those guy do not stand a chance against me.

_'That is, if you take them by surprise,'_ my mind mocked me. Okay, I admit that _some_ of them are stronger than me, but last time I checked, I was stronger than Jura (using my magical tricks of course).

"Hey what's funny little girl?" this sadist said. I looked at him and continued laughing.

"You are funny!" I said and continued laughing. Me, a wizard saint? Okay, I admit it isn't that funny sounding but this guy actually thought…! If he only knew who I was! Seriously, they do not have a clue of Sabertooth huh?

_'Here I thought they'll know the people who they'll fight off for the games…'_

The girl with the boy, who was barely as tall as me as I'd hate to admit it, looked alarmed as she went closer to us.

_"_I don't think you should pick a fight. Calm down, she's not as weak as she seems," the girl said in a whisper. Smart girl, well, she _was_ always smart back then when I was in Fairy Tail. Until she decided that I was wrong and it was Lisanna who was right.

"That makes the fight more exciting—" he was cut off when a huge iron pillar slammed him from above. I laughed once more as the girl scolded him, telling things about not getting in trouble as he was only visiting and as such.

"Who you laughin' at little girl?!" He was getting angrier.

"You're pathetic, and here I thought you were some tough guy," I said mockingly. If I couldn't hurt them physically, why stop myself from mocking them. Yukino's not here anyways so I better maximize the opportunity. Besides this guy did serious damage on me back then, it's just a small payback if you use math on it.

"Why, it's not as if someone like "That makes the fight more exciting—" he was cut off when a huge iron pillar slammed him from above. I laughed once more as the girl scolded him, telling things about not getting in trouble as he was only visiting and as such.

"Who you laughin' at little girl?!" He was getting angrier.

"You're pathetic, and here I thought you were some tough guy," I said mockingly. If I couldn't hurt them physically, why stop myself from mocking them. Yukino's not here anyways so I better maximize the opportunity. Besides this guy did serious damage on me back then, it's just a small payback if you use math on it.

"Why, it's not as if someone as small like you can actually defeat me. Besides, I only let her do that because—" "You like her, is that it?" I almost laughed when he and the girl blushed and looked away from each other, hiding their face.

"No, of course I don't," he said in a denial tone. I shrugged my shoulder. It's obvious but if they don't want to say it, then it would be their loss. But the girl did look hurt. Poor her.

But then again, I saved her from the pain of this funny thing called love.

_'But Lucy-chan, you're in love!'_ Oh shut up. Yes, I'm in love, but at least I know that the one I love loves me more that if I left them, they'd be the one in more pain than I…unlike when I loved…

_'Lucy I love you.'_

_'Really Natsu?'_

I winced as I did my best and snapped out of that. I looked at them, and my blood boiled uncontrollably once more.

These people hurt me more than I could hurt them. They took my life from me, they took my freedom, my conscience and my humanity. They turned me into a murderer and I will _never_ forgive them.

'If only there was a way…'I brightened up at the idea.

"Do you want to spar, I mean, if you're as tough as you claim, why don't you stop babbling and start fighting?" I offered, hiding my smirk with a taunting smile. He looked at me, and the girl looked at him.

"Gajeel…"

"It's okay, I could take her. Teach this girl never to mess with us," he said and told her to go to the sidelines. Her look of worry never disappeared.

I jumped and gave us distance. I know that the beach isn't really a great place to duel but I couldn't help it. If I don't release this anger, I may end up hurting Yukino, something I wouldn't let to happen.

"The first attack is yours, show me what you got tough guy," I said, and without further words, he lunged at me with an iron turned fist. I smirked, knowing the attack full well.

I jumped high into the sky, surprising him but he smirked when his hand turned into an iron bar before stretching itself towards me. I spin slightly to avoid it before grabbing with my hands.

He looked surprised and I smirked as I tightened my grip. Tighter and tighter, causing it to crack and forcing him to slam me into the ground.

The dusts formed around me at the soft impact but once I reached the ground, I used the momentum to send him into the air, like a seesaw. When one goes down, the other goes up.

"Like the view up there?" I said, never releasing the grip. He looked in pain but I was enjoying this too much to care.

Casting some spell, three red magic circles surrounded him.

"Shit," I heard him mumble as the flames erupted, burning his so-called scales. But as expected, he was still hanging in the air with my hand on him, his scales slightly burned.

"You'll have to do better than that little girl," he said but then, I pulled on the bar quickly which surprised him.

"Oh you'll know better than calling me little girl, junk," I said before punching him, causing a dent in his precious iron skin and sending him to the air. I got to admit, it would leave a bruise but who cares. It has been a while since I last battled, considering that Minerva's in some tough mission and that Sting and Rogue had been very busy.

"Now where is, there he is!" I said as I shifted position and jumping towards him. I used the speed of his fall to my advantage and punched him on his jaw before twisting him so that he was in front of me and rode him down back to the ground, with me landing at the top of him.

"You see, seven years made you rusty, tough shot," I whispered before I stepped on him once more, this time, using my magic to create a mini-earthquake on his back, completely destroying his armor he took pride of.

"Please stop it!" I heard Levy, the blunette who _was_ my best friend cried. Oh, I want to see her cry alright. And I want to see her beg as well.

"Oh, why? I accepted this sparring to test his strength. Now I am doing my job to test how long he'll live," I smirked evilly and I enjoyed the horror that masked her face as I threatened to throw Gajeel in the air, my arm changing into a huge sword.

"Say goodbye to Gajeel, Le-vy-chan," I said and smirked at her surprise when I knew her name before I threw Gajeel in the air and prepared to capture him with my sword to impale him.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as Gajeel fall into my arms, her tears cascading down my cheeks.

That was when I laughed and as soon as Gajeel touched the point of my sword-turned hand, I let it change into vines which caught him and slammed him into the ground just in front of Levy.

"You see, Le-vy-chan, you have to teach Gajeel never to take challenges from people he do not know. Because sometimes, they may not be as kind as me," I said before walking towards them.

"Don't," Levy said as she threatened me and sent Fire and Iron and other scripts at me. I sighed as I easily crushed them. Levy then fell to Gajeel, hiding him with her little body. I knelt down and touched Levy before…

Let us just say that I do not want what I did and that Levy was surprised by it as well.

* * *

**~ End ~**


End file.
